Path to Revenge
by Arianrhod12
Summary: Natalia Chiari, a young girl from Orvieto, seeks revenge for the death of her loved ones and joins the Assassin Order. But an unexpected turn of events changes everything, leading her, for one more time, to a path to revenge... M for violence, language and future sexual themes. Ezio/OC and OC/OC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfic. Ezio will appear in the third chapter, but be patient :)_

_Please review!_

_I don't own anything, apart from the Original Characters._

**Chapter 1**

_October 1499, Orvieto, Italy_

It was a peaceful night in Orvieto. Natalia Chiari was dining along with her father, Piero, her brother Antonio, her future husband, Matteo Savorini and his father Giovanni. The two families had arranged this marriage, since Natalia and Matteo were children, hoping to unite the large fortunes they both had. And now, they were celebrating this union, discussing over the last details of the wedding feast.

Natalia couldn't be happier. Matteo was Antonio's best friend, and she has been in love with him since her childhood. She was still blushing every time, he was looking at her with his big, sky blue eyes, and couldn't hide her smile.

"I think we will need extra wine", said Piero. "With the whole Orvieto coming, we have to be ready. And knowing Fagolaris' drinking habits, I don't think that fifteen barrels are enough."

"Let's make them twenty, my friend!" said happily Giovanni. "Dio Mio! This wedding feast is going to be unforgettable, and at the same time a proper goodbye for our Antonio."

"Can't you, Antonio, postpone your visit to Rome, for one more week?" asked Natalia concerned. "Your departure, the day after my wedding, will really sadden me."

"We have discussed this matter, cara sorella. But there are matters, that cannot be postponed", answered Antonio, and gave her a big smile, in order to take all her fears away. Natalia left a shrug and smiled back.

"Are the rumors true? You know, about what is happening in Rome" asked Giovanni. "My soul will be at peace, at last, if _this_ is happening"

"I, sincerely, don't know, but between _us, _it is fairly discussed, and I would like to go and see it with my own eyes" said Antonio. "And if it is true…"

"I don't think, that _this_ is a matter that would interest a lady", interrupted Matteo.

"Oh, yes. You are right my boy!" said Piero. "Figlia mia, go to your bedroom. It is late, and we will go to sleep too, after a while. Go, dormi bene!"

"I will go with you to the door", said Matteo to Natalia, and followed her. "I will meet you later at night. Leave your window open", whispered to her with a smirk and kissed her hand. Natalia blushed again and left from the room.

Natalia entered to her room and took of her heavy dress. She left her window open and headed to her bed. Suddenly, noises were heard from the dining room, and a maid opened her door. "Madonna Mia!" said Natalia. "What's wrong, Francesca?"

"Men… Downstairs… Attacking to your family and to Savorinis… They have swords!" said Francesca panting. "Leave, signorina mia! Leave! They will kill you!"

"My family!" cried Natalia! "I don't want to leave them!"

"Quick! You don't have time!"

Natalia started thinking of all the possible ways of abandoning her room. Her eyes stuck at the opened window. Without second thought she climbed over there. Her room was very high, but she didn't have an option. She climbed down, barefoot wearing only her nightgown, trying to follow the steps Matteo did, almost every night. She touched the roof of the neighboring house and started running on the roofs wearing her nightgown. She jumped into a pile of straws, to hide and burst into tears. _'Why should this happen? Who were they and why did they attack to my family? Where am I going now?'_

She was dizzy, but she had to find a solution. _These men _would surely try to find her, and she couldn't spend the rest of her days hiding in this pile. She didn't know anyone, she could trust in Orvieto. Apart from her seamstress, Elena Bencini, an old woman, who had helped her several times in the past. Natalia headed cautiously to her house. It wasn't far away from her hiding spot, but she had to be very careful, because there were already several people at the streets. After some minutes she was in front of a humble house. She knocked at the door and waited. An old woman opened hesitantly the door, and screamed from surprise.

"Signorina Chiari! You are alive! Come in, quickly, come in!" and Natalia entered without second thought.

"Oh my poor girl" said Elena. "I will bring you a blanket and I will some water to rest your bare feet. When I heard the screams from your house, I was really worried about you. After a while the rumor spread that you were attacked, and that no one lived. I will bring you something to drink too." Natalia sat on a chair and was observing the swift movements of the old woman, who tried to take care of her. After giving her a cup of chamomile and a blanket, Elena sat next to her. "How do you feel figlia mia?"

Natalia bursted again into tears. "I am so confused. Everything happened so quickly, that I can't realize if I really live this, or this is part of bad dream. And still, I don't know why this had to happen! Who were they, what did they want? Arrrrrgh!" and she put her head into her hands.

"Hush, hush my little one. Did you see them?"

"No… But I will find them! And I will avenge the death of those I loved"

"No, no, hush! You are angry and confused. You don't know what you are saying."

"No, signora Elena. I am serious. These men took everything I had! They tore apart my whole life! I can't stay like this. I have to do something."

Elena took a deep breath and said, "I am really very afraid about what I am going to ask, but, which is going to be the limit of your revenge?"

"Their death!" said fiercely Natalia.

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more certain in my life."

"Well, I don't know if fate is responsible for leading you to me, but you have in front of you a former assassin." Natalia opened wide her eyes and looked Elena in wonder. "Well, I was twenty years younger, when I stopped leading this way of life, but I think I can help you. But I want you to know that you must be fully committed to your cause. This is the point of no return." Natalia nodded and Elena smiled. "During the days you will stay here, and pretend that you don't exist. At nights I will train you. But now you have to go and sleep, and when the sun sets, you will go back to your house, and collect any document you find –if the attackers haven't done yet this. But let's be positive. Go to sleep and when you wake up you will find a new pair of clothes. Go now!"

Elena's old uniform was the most comfortable thing she had ever worn. It was ivory with scarlet, velvet ribbons and white lace. Equipped with a dagger, Natalia went back to her house. She was sure that nobody would recognize her, especially wearing these clothes. She entered and headed to her father's office. She tried to focus on her task and not cry. Signs of battle were spread all over the place. Fortunately for her, everything was at its place, in her father's office. It was weird. It seemed that the killers wanted just to murder her family, without having any other kind of profit. She quickly took any document she could find, took her father's money pouches. She threw a last glance to the place, where she grew up, she took a deep breath, and left.

After examining the documents for around two weeks, Natalia was certain about everything. Her father and Giovanni Savorini were former assassins, and they were helping financially anyone who opposed to the Borgias. Her brother Antonio was an assassin too, and he would travel to Rome, in order to find someone named Ezzio Auditore da Firenze. The murderers were Domenico Ghinetti, Luigi Manzuoli and Jacopo Corradi.

Everything was crystal clear to her now. She knew what her destiny was.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter of my fanfic! :)_

_I forgot to mention, that every time I use text in italics, it is a letter or a flashback, but if it is between quotation marks, like these '...', are the thoughts of a character._

_I've found the italian words and phrases at google translator._

_Have fun and please review! :) :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_October 1500, Orvieto_

It wasn't the first time she did it. Luigi Manzuoli was the last of the murderers she had to assassinate. She was being trained for months. She quickly learnt how to use Elena's sword, dagger and hidden blade. During the mornings Natalia was staying hidden in Elena's house, and at nights she was training, exploring Orvieto's underground city and making friends among courtesans. Four months after the murder of her loved ones, she assassinated Domenico Ghinetti and three months later Jacopo Corradi.

And now it was Luigi Manzuoli's. She was sitting on the rooftop of the local brothel. She knew that every Tuesday he would pay a visit there and stay for two hours drinking and having fun with the courtesans. Natalia had spoken with the brothel's owner, Maria, and so she would kill him right before he entered, the courtesans would hide his body, and she would have enough time to go to his house and search for any important document.

Having everything prepared, she waited on the rooftop of the brothel for the right time. She stayed there for about an hour, when he appeared striding happily towards his death. He stopped at the brothel's door and knocked. Natalia took the chance. She jumped and penetrated Elena's hidden blade through his throat.

"Who – are – you?" he said gasping.

"Natalia Chiari. Piero Chiari's daughter." He opened wide his eyes.

"You! Not – dead?"

"Apparently"

"I – am – sorry! Not – me! Orders – from – the – Borgias!" said and died.

Natalia closed his eyes and called Maria to deal with the body.

"Thank God! You gave the proper ending to this bastard! I will call now some girls to move his corpse outside the city walls" said Maria. Natalia passed her a pouch with some money.

"Here, thank you very much for your assistance. If it wasn't for you and your girls, I wouldn't have managed to reach this point."

"Thank you, signorina Chiari! I wish everyone was so kind, as you! _Che Dio ti benedica_!"

Natalia smiled and headed towards Manzuoli's house. She entered through a window and quietly searched for his office. Luckily, she didn't confront any servant. She hurried up, took everything that she thought of some importance and went back to Elena's house through the underground tunnels.

"Well?" asked Elena when she saw her entering from the back door.

"Done!" answered Natalia with a frown.

"Why the long face? Aren't you relieved?"

"I am somehow… But he mentioned the same name, the other two did. The very same name I found in their letters. The Borgias. And, now, instead of feeling blissful, I feel even more confused."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. I will maybe go to Rome, and find this man my brother wanted to meet, Ezio Auditore. He could provide me some help, don't you think?"

"I am sure about it. So, you are leaving…" Elena's expression became gloomy. Natalia was like a daughter to her, and she was afraid of losing the only family she had.

"I am sorry about it. But I have no place in here. Everyone, apart from the courtesans, thinks that I am dead, and if I suddenly reappear, they will assume that I killed these men. And I can't bury myself in this house for the rest of my life. Don't you want to follow me to Rome, and become an assassin again?" asked Natalia with a hopeful tone in her voice. For Natalia, Elena was her only family too. She had lost her mother when she was five years old, and since then she couldn't find another mother figure to rely on. Elena provided her shelter and gave her important life lessons. Even about sex, she broadened her horizons, talking to her about ways to seduce a man and make him crave you, that made her think that her sex life with Matteo was rather dull.

"No! No! Never! My assassin life ended years ago!"

"But I don't want to lose you!" said Natalia and her big, dark brown eyes started filling with tears. "I will not survive there without you!"

"Don't be stupid! You are not anymore that vulnerable girl, who was depended on everyone in order to perform a simple task. This experience has given you strength beyond your imagination, and don't even dare to doubt that. You are indeed one of the most powerful women I have ever seen, and trust me, I have seen a bunch of them."

"I will always love you Elena" said Natalia and sunk to her mentor's hug.

"There, there figlia mia. Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry. Now let's organize your trip to Rome" said Elena and turned away her face, in order to hide from Natalia her tears. The underground tunnels will lead you out of the city's walls. There you will find a travel station, a viaggio, and then you will leave. When you arrive at Rome, try and find someone named La Volpe, and you will give him the letter, that I am going to write right now. He is an old friend of mine and he will help you find Ezio Auditore."

"I don't know how to repay you for all the things you did to me Elena. If it wasn't for you, none of these would have happened."

"My payment was the death of these murderers. Now go and prepare your things. And don't wear any girly dress. Wear the uniform I made for you. You are an assassin now!"

"I hate goodbyes" said Natalia with her head down.

"But this is not a goodbye" said Elena smiling. "We will write to each other. Now, I want you to take these, I won't need them anymore" and handed to Natalia her old sword, dagger and hidden blade.

"This- This is wonderful! I deeply thank you!" told Natalia with a big smile on her face.

"And before you leave, I want to give you one last piece of advice. Never, NEVER get attached to someone. This is going to be your biggest weakness, and if your enemies ever find out about your Achilles' heel, they will destroy you. Go now!" Natalia nodded and disappeared into the tunnels.

_April, 1479, Roma_

_Elena left the cemetery. Lorenzo was buried hours before, but she couldn't leave his side. Two days ago they were fighting side by side. One guard cornered her and she couldn't escape. Lorenzo saw his lover in danger and tried to save her, but a second guard backstabbed him. Elena yelled in pain, and furiously killed the two guards and went by the side of her lover. She kneeled next to him and held his hand. "I love you" he said, and died. _

_She would never forgive this to herself. He was killed because of her. She wandered in the streets of Rome for hours, without caring, if anyone noticed her with her assassin uniform. When the night fell, she climbed on the roof of a house and gazed over the ruins of the ancient imperial forums. There, for one more time, she burst into tears. She stayed there all night, feeling guilty for her unconditional love for Lorenzo. Guilty for his death. _

_After the sunrise, she climbed down and went to the house, packed her things and left a note to her thief friend Gilberto saying: "I just can't do this anymore. Without him, my life is meaningless. I will go to my aunt at Orvieto. Please, forgive me. Your friend, Elena." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ezio finally appears :)_

_Please review, and have fun :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Natalia only in her dreams could have imagined a city as majestic as Rome. She had heard stories by her father, describing the beauty of the ancient ruins, the hustle and bustle at the markets, the magnificent architecture, but none of his stories could describe sufficiently Rome's true beauty. After hours of wandering in the huge city, visiting the markets, enjoying the smell of the spices, listening to musicians, walking among the ruins, without caring about the weird looks she received for wearing manly clothes, she sat on a bench exhausted, but yet blissful. The sun was setting, and she had to find the inn 'La Volpe Addormentata', in order to meet Elena's friend La Volpe. She took her hood off, and examined her map. It shouldn't be very far. Suddenly she heard someone saying loudly the word 'Volpe'. She put on again her hood and headed towards the direction she thought she heard this word. And there was it! The inn 'La Volpe Addormentata'.

She entered in a dark, noisy, room, lit by candles, full of courtesans, musicians, thieves and drunk men. For an instance everyone in the room looked at her, and then went back to their activities. Natalia approached a courtesan.

"Excuse me, signorina" said hesitantly Natalia. "I am looking for someone bearing the name La Volpe. Can you help me, please?" The girl was surprised by Natalia's kindness. "Wait for a while" said the courtesan and disappeared.

Natalia sat at a table next to her and ordered some wine. After some minutes, in front of her, sat a man dressed in the shades of ochre and orange.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked imperatively.

"My name is Natalia Chiari. I am the daughter of Piero Chiari and Elena Bencini's apprentice. She gave me this letter for you". La Volpe was very suspicious, until he read Elena's letter.

"Is it true that you assassinated those responsible for your family's and Savorini's death?"

"Yes, sir" said Natalia after having a big sip of wine.

"Well done then. And I am happy that you were Elena's apprentice. This means that she never forgot her true nature. She was an excellent assassin and an exceptional person. But how I could help you?"

"Before his death, my brother Antonio planned to come to Rome –"

"Too much information!"

"Well, I am looking for someone named Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and signora Elena told me that you would help me find him" said anxiously Natalia.

"That's not a big deal" answered La Volpe, and turned his back to her facing the other tables. "Ezio!" he shouted. "A girl wants to talk to you. Don't be overjoyed. It's about business." La Volpe faced Natalia again and said "Go to the man who is sitting there, in the back. And watch out with the wine. You are a girl, don't become an alcoholic."

"Thank you, sir", said Natalia and stood up. She saw Ezio and headed towards him. She sat opposite him and had one more sip of wine. She couldn't see the whole of his face, just his beard and his scarred lip. His mysterious and imposing aura was making her feel uneasy and weak, troubling her about how she should start the conversation.

"You can speak, can't you?" asked Ezio breaking the silence.

"Ehm. Yes, well, I am sorry." Natalia took a deep breath. He looked right into her eyes and she felt paused for a moment. Matteo's eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, but Ezio had a bold gaze, that could paralyze you if you were unprepared. "My name is Natalia Chiari. Last year my family, my fiancé and his father were murdered by Borgia's men. I assassinated those who were directly responsible for their death, but as I searched deeper, the Borgia name was more mixed, and I thought you could help me. Moreover, my brother was about to come here and meet you." She took a deep breath and waited for him to speak.

"Yes, yes, I remember this incident. I was waiting for your brother when I learnt that he was murdered and I know that your father was a skilled assassin. I am deeply sorry for what happened to you. Who trained you?"

"A former assassin, Elena Bencini."

"And now, may I presume, you want to become an assassin?"

"Excuse me, signore Auditore, but after assassinating three men, I believe, that I am already an assassin."

Ezio smirked. "That was just the beginning for you. You will see that things are totally different here. Well, you can join the order as an apprentice."

Natalia was excited by his statement. "Thank you signore Auditore!"

"You will follow me to the headquarters. And please don't call me signore Auditore. It makes me feel old. Call me Ezio. By the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty one, signore – excuse me, Ezio"

"You are very young", sighed Ezio. "It's a pity life treated you this way. Now follow me to the headquarters."


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4. I promise there will be more action, and more of Ezio at the next chapters, but for now, there is the first (not so detailed) sex scene._

_Have fun and review! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_January, 1501_

Natalia shared a room with Lucia, another apprentice. Lucia was two years older than her. She had three brothers, who learnt her how to protect herself and how to use several weapons. She met Ezio after a fight she had at the market, and he immediately proposed her to join the assassin's order, impressed by her fighting skills. Natalia and Lucia quickly became good friends. Lucia was funny and helped Natalia adjust to her new life.

"Che coglione!" said Lucia, after she and Natalia entered to their room. "It seemed like he couldn't die! I hit him once, twice. After the third time I lost my patience. What do these Borgia guards eat for breakfast and are, sometimes, so hard to kill?"

Natalia laughed and took off her robe. "Don't complain. You killed two of them."

"Are you kidding me? You killed a brute! Let me repeat it. A brute! With your hidden blade. Even Ezio was impressed!"

Natalia laughed again and started combing her hair.

"Don't behave to your hair like you behave during the battle" said Lucia. "You have so beautiful chestnut hair, and you will ruin them."

"Who cares?" replied indifferently Natalia.

"You should care. Never forget that we remain women and we should take care of our feminine side."

"It seems ages to me, since the last time I felt like a woman."

"Bad for you, Natalia! I try sometimes to remind me this side of me."

"How?"

"With thieves of course. They are always willing to _help_ me get over the distresses of the daily life."

"Well, you know, since Matteo, I haven't been with another man."

"Look, my dear friend. As assassins we never know, which day will be our last. For instance, tomorrow we could die in battle. So, every moment is precious, and we have to live our life to its limits. And I don't want to hurt you, but Matteo died more than a year ago, and you are still young."

"No, no, I am not abstaining because of Matteo. I had lots of conversations with Elena about this matter, and she even told me what to do in order to seduce a man, but you know… I am afraid somehow. I mean, with Matteo we were betrothed, and _this_ was acceptable, since we were going to get married. But, I don't know, if now _this_ is moral, since I am not going to get married to the man I will sleep with."

Lucia laughed with all her heart. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh", she said smiling. "I totally understand your concerns, and I used to share them. On the other hand, you have surely noticed that our position now is more perplexed. We are not anymore the women, who long for a marriage and children. We are more like men, and people behave to us, as if we were men. That's the reason why we have to remind ourselves, somehow, our true nature, and one of the only ways is _this one_. And trust me, if you find, someday, someone suitable for marriage, your assassin past will be a greater problem compared to the handful of _sinful nights_ you had." Natalia sighed and Lucia sat next to her. "I am sorry Natalia, I didn't want to upset you, but this is the truth. We are not anymore part of this virtuous, full of beautiful dresses and well manners world and I don't know if we will ever go back there again. It is sad, I know, but this our life now, and to be honest I prefer being an assassin, because I feel useful, a feeling I didn't have, when I was working at the market." Lucia smiled sweetly. "You are like the sister I never had, and trust me; everything is going to be all right." They both sighed, and Lucia told Natalia "Well, let's cheer up now! Tonight we are going to have some fun. And I am warning you, that I won't sleep if I am not sure that you tried your best."

* * *

Lucia and Natalia arrived to 'La Volpe Addormentata'. It was crowded, as usual, and the two girls sat together to a table. Lucia immediately started flirting with one thief from the next table. Natalia was feeling a little awkward but after some wine, she started flirting too with a young, blond thief. They started kissing and he whispered to her to follow him to a stable nearby. Lucia was already gone, and Natalia followed this man.

By the time, they arrived there he started getting undressed, and Natalia followed his example, staying only with her shirt. He hugged her and kissed her passionately. They lied down on a haystack, and he immediately penetrated her. She moaned from pleasure and followed his pace, leading her to an orgasm she never had before. After they both finished, he lied next to her, kissing her tenderly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Natalia", she answered. "Yours?"

"Fabiano. Nice to meet you Natalia. I hope to see you around again."

They kissed again, then got dressed and parted.

Natalia told Lucia everything, at their room, and Lucia was excited.

"See? I told you that you would feel better. Now let's sleep. Ezio assigned us for a mission tomorrow."

Natalia lied to bed thinking about that night. _'Lucia was right. Life is very short to keep myself from pleasures. As long as I don't get attached to someone, like Elena said.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_The fifth chapter of my story.. I hope you like it :)_

_Please review :) :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Natalia, today you will come with me. We need to steal some documents from Giovanni Picardo. I would send you alone, but you never know what you will face in that place", said Ezio to Natalia. She was an apprentice to the Order for five months, and she already had the reputation that she was the best for 'stealing-documents' missions. She nodded. "We will meet on the rooftop at midday. This time Picardo, is always taking a walk, and we will be able to enter to his office without anyone noticing."

This last month was exhausting for Natalia. She wasn't able to follow again Lucia to her _night walks,_ because her lack of sleep was making her unable to think about sex. Everyone was working very hard, and with each assassination, they were one step closer to the Borgia downfall. She went to her room, got equipped with her sword, her dagger and her hidden blade and went to the roof to find Ezio. He was there waiting for her.

"You are very punctual at your rendezvous, signorina Chiari", told her smiling. "Now let's go, we don't have time to waste."

They ran over the rooftops of the roman houses, hiding now and then behind chimneys, to avoid the archer guards. Picardo's house was close to the Pantheon and they reached it after a while. "This one should be the window of his office", pointed Ezio, and Natalia entered quickly and he followed her. She started looking at his drawers.

"I can't find something Master" said Natalia anxiously.

"Keep looking!"

Suddenly three guards entered the room. Ezio immediately pulled his sword and started fighting with them. "Faster, Natalia! We don't have time", he said and killed one of them. She opened a closet and there she found a pack of letters from Cesare Borgia. She put them inside her robe, pulled out her sword too and went to help her master. Ezio thrust his sword to the second guard and Natalia broke the attack of the third guard with a quick dodge, giving her enough time to restart her attack and finally kill him. "Now let's go" said Ezio grabbing Natalia from her arm. They climbed together on the roof and started running without a specific destination.

"You are very good Natalia", remarked Ezio when they stopped, after being assured that they were not followed. "You are making a great progress and in a few months you will be a fully experienced assassin."

"Thank you, Master" said Natalia.

"For one more time, I will ask you to call me Ezio", said and smiled. "Let's stay here for a while. Watching the sunset is always a relief for me."

Natalia sat down, next to him, with her legs hanging in the air. The sunset was gorgeous indeed. Shades of orange and purple covered the sky. They both stared at the sky silently.

"You should learn how to use the crossbow", said suddenly Ezio, breaking the silence. "Follow me, we'll find a place to practice." They stood up and roamed over the roofs. It was already dark when they found an isolated area, outside the city walls.

"I know, it's not a good time for practice, but I don't have any other mission for today and I don't know when I will be able to show you how to use it" said Ezio and looked around to find a target. He put a large stone on a trunk. "Well, now, give me your right hand." Natalia stretched her hand and Ezio placed there his crossbow and positioned her fingers rightly. He went behind her and gave her a bolt. "Now place the bolt and squeeze the trigger." Natalia pulled the trigger harshly and misfired. "Che cazzo!" she exclaimed.

"No, no" said Ezio and leaned towards her and placed his fingers over hers. "You must be gentle with the trigger in order to obey to you." He led her finger to the trigger, pulled it gently and the bolt hit the rock. "See? Better now," whispered in her ear and smirked. "One more time" said and placed a pine cone on the trunk, and came back beside her.

Natalia felt very uncomfortable with their proximity. This time he went closer to her. He had never been so close to her, but she preferred to think that this was his way of teaching all his apprentices, and that this behavior was not an exception. She pulled the trigger, gently this time, and hit the pine cone. She turned toward him and said smiling "I did it!"

"I knew it" replied Ezio, without diminishing the distance between them. "You are one of the best apprentices", smirking. The darkness concealed her blush. They stayed, staring at each other, for several seconds, until Natalia stepped backwards. "I think we should go" she said trying to look everywhere else, except for Ezio.

"You are right", he replied. They climbed back to the rooftops and after a while they arrived at the headquarters. During the route they didn't utter a single word. When they arrived, they parted saying a simple goodnight. _'That was normal, Natalia. Perfectly normal. After all, nothing happened" _she kept thinking.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" asked Lucia, when she saw Natalia entering into their room.

"I had a mission with Ezio. We stole several documents from Giovanni Picardo. And then he taught me how to use the crossbow."

"Private lessons with master Auditore", told Lucia and started laughing.

"Well, somehow…" replied Natalia cheerlessly.

"Why are you so low-spirited? Did something happen?"

"No, no, no! Nothing at all. I am just tired."

"I hope so. Will you sleep now?"

"No, I want to help signore Machiavelli with the documents we stole. What will you do?"

"I am having a mission with Ottavio and Vitore. I have to go now. Be careful, Natalia!"


	6. Chapter 6

_This one is a small chapter, but I will soon update with a bigger one, with more action and romance ;)_

_Have fun, and please review.. I really want to know what you are thinking over my story :) :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Machiavelli and Natalia sat for hours in the headquarters' office, studying Picardo's letters and documents. Natalia's head ached, because of the lack of sleep and the reading in dim light. They revealed that Picardo, a wealthy merchant loyal to Cesare Borgia, had been financing several of Cesare's infamous actions across the Italy.

"Signorina Chiari, I hope you are not too exhausted" told Machiavelli to Natalia. "I found a letter, that could interest you."

* * *

_October 3__rd__, 1499 A.D._

_Egregio signore Picardo,_

_Chiaris and Savorinis are dead. Natalia Chiari was not killed, but it is rumored that she died; after all she was just a woman. You will be provided with fifteen thousand florins for your accomplishes in Orvieto, and another ten thousand for you. I wait for more information about Claudio Favieri. _

_ Cordialmente_

_ Cesare._

* * *

"The death of my family cost to Cesare twenty-five thousand florins" said Natalia and tears filled her eyes.

"Many families have been destroyed because of Borgias' greed, signorina Chiari."

"I – I want both of them to die", she said and started sobbing.

"Be sure that you will have the chance to avenge Cesare for your family's death. Besides, all the assassins desire his death too."

"I want to kill Picardo too."

"That must be discussed with master Auditore", said firmly Machiavelli. "You should go and sleep. You had a difficult night. I will ask master Auditore not to send you on a mission this morning. You have helped me a lot tonight. Thank you, very much. Goodnight, signorina!"

"Goodnight, signore Machiavelli" said Natalia and left the office. She stayed out of her room crying, until the sun started rising. Images from the last night with her loved ones were coming up, and all of them were intervened with phrases from the letter she had read. When her eyes dried and started feeling dizzy, she decided to go and sleep. Lucia had been already there sleeping. Natalia lied under her blankets, hoping to have a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I tried to post the next chapter as quickly as I could. This one has romance, adventure and sex (but don't expect a lot for the moment. I am keeping the good stuff for later)_

_Have fun and please review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Natalia woke up around midday with a heavy headache. Her thoughts were puzzled from yesterday's revelations. She quickly got dressed and went to find Ezio to discuss with him over the possibility of Picardo's assassination.

"Forget it, at least for now" Ezio told her firmly. "We need him for discovering more names associated with Borgias' actions. I know that now he will be more careful, but we cannot risk losing such a source now."

"But, Ezio, he is responsible for the death of my family and many others. If we let him live, he will destroy and kill more people, who defend our cause."

"No, signorina Chiari! I understand your desire for revenge but the goals of the brotherhood are over your personal wishes. You should obey, and we will kill Picardo when the right time comes. Now go to your mission, and don't ask me about it again!"

Natalia was furious. She hoped that Ezio would understand how much she wanted to take revenge for her family, but he disappointed her. She went to 'La Volpe Addormentata', where she would meet Ottavio and Lucia.

"I learnt about Picardo" whispered Lucia to Natalia. "I am sorry. Could we do something?"

"No! Our master excluded any chance of organizing his assassination this moment. According to him, he is very useful!" replied Natalia mockingly.

"Girls, prepare yourselves" interrupted Ottavio. "Our mission is to kill two couriers. They will be followed by the guards. We will find them near Santa Maria Maggiore. Master Ezio will be waiting for us there"

They advanced to Santa Maria Maggiore, where they stayed on the top of a roof waiting to see their targets. Ezio wasn't close to them, but they could see him and notice the signal, that would remark the beginning of their attack. The two couriers appeared along with four guards. Ezio waved his hand, and they all jumped to the ground. Ezio killed the one guard with his hidden blade and attacked to the first courier, who tried to flee. Natalia drew her sword and attacked to another guard. Her head was still heavy and her opponent was a dexterous fighter. She targeted his legs, hitting him there would make him weak and beatable. She bent and injured his right foot. The guard lost his balance and tried to attack her for one more time, but he only managed to cause her a scratch over her eyebrow. Natalia didn't lose time, and seized the opportunity by thrusting her sword through his chest. She raised her body and went to help Ottavio to finish off the last guard.

"Natalia you are bleeding!" he noticed, after pulling his dagger from the dead guard.

"It's just a scratch, Ottavio. I am fine" said Natalia.

"Let me see it" said Ezio and started examining her wound. "You'll need some stitches. Search the bodies for important things and then we will go to the headquarters to take on it."

"Wouldn't it be wise to visit a doctor?" questioned Lucia.

"There is no need, Lucia. After so many scratches and stitches I have learnt the procedure", answered Ezio.

For one more time he was close to her. He had removed his hood, and Natalia could examine his expressions. They were in his room. She had never been there, and she was astounded by its luxury. He cleared her wound, with a wet towel and brought needle and thread in order to sew her scratch. Natalia was still mad at him, but she had to contain herself and not try to bring up again the subject they argued about in the morning.

"I know you are still angry at me, but that's how it works here" Ezio started saying, like he had just read her thoughts. "You are not anymore at Orvieto. You belong to the brotherhood and its aims should be your priority. So don't try and do anything stupid, and I promise you that Picardo will die. Now take a deep breath, this might hurt a little."

Natalia left a little cry of pain. Ezio sewed her wound and cleaned it again.

"It will leave you a little scar, but you will still look cute", he said and caressed her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes were glued to his. "Just take care, Natalia. You are such a good assassin, and I don't want to lose you." _'How he dares?'_ she thought. _'At first he doesn't support the idea of Picardo's assassination, and now he caresses me, like nothing happened? And why my heart beats faster? Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!'_

"I'll do my best Ezio" she said expressionlessly.

"Fine. After three days, I think you'll be able to fight again. Until then you'll be helping signore Machiavelli. Now go and take some rest" said and kissed her forehead. Natalia blushed and left his room without saying a word. She was so furious that moment by his behavior that she wanted to release her anger and frustration by any possible way.

She walked to 'La Volpe Addormentata', found Fabiano and they went together to the nearby stable. While Fabiano was over her, pushing his manhood inside her, she imagined for an instance that the man over her, was Ezio. _'No! No! No! Not him now!'_ she thought immediately, shocked by her momentary thought. When they finished, she quickly got dressed again, and headed back to the headquarters. _'It was just a thought, Natalia. It doesn't mean that you want this man. He is your master after all, you should respect him, not want him sexually.' _When she entered her room she found a crossbow placed on her bed with a small note saying: _A small gift for my wounded apprentice. Get well soon. Ezio_

* * *

"I don't know what to say", told Lucia to Natalia examining the note. "I was wounded once, but he didn't send me any present. It's maybe because, he knows that you are upset for not letting you take revenge."

"I hope so. But he behaves so weird, when we are alone. Today he caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead."

"I don't know Natalia. It is indeed very odd. But be careful. Ezio isn't the prince on the white horse, who will come and save you from the evil wizard. He is an assassin, a soldier of his fate, who tries to find some love at Rosa in Fiore every once in a while. He tried to love several times, but you know how these efforts ended, you have surely heard the rumors about this mysterious girl Christina, and surely about Sforza. I don't know his intentions, but be very careful not to get hurt." Lucia looked into her friend's eyes. Natalia seemed very worried. "Anyway, I will support your choices."

"Thank you, mia Lucia" said Natalia and hugged her friend.

* * *

"Oh Ezio! How could I help you?" asked Claudia when she saw her brother at the Rosa in Fiore.

"You know why I am here, cara sorella", Ezio replied to her.

"I'll ask Lisa to come."

"No!" said Ezio and stopped her. "Lisa is good, but don't you have any girl with light chestnut hair and deep brown eyes?"

"What's the reason for this change of tastes? Don't you like the blue-eyed, almost ginger girls anymore?" asked Claudia smirking. "Fine, I will bring you Costanza. She is a nice girl."

After a while he shared a room with a petite brown-haired courtesan. She quickly got undressed, and waited for him on the bed. He carefully examined her body and her face and went by her side. _'This will do for now'_ he thought and started kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"We have to talk little sister" said Antonio and poured some wine in Natalia's glass. She was sitting in front of him dressed again with one of her beautiful gowns, and with her hair braided. "It seems to me that you have found someone involved in our murder, is that true?" Natalia nodded avoiding eye contact with her brother. "And did you do something, in order to revenge our death, for one more time?"_

_"Antonio it isn't that easy. Now I am in the brotherhood, and Picardo is somehow useful for our cause" started explaining Natalia but her brother interrupted her._

_"I thought that our family was your highest priority. But the last three weeks, you are aware that Picaardo was responsible too for our murder, and you did nothing. And may I ask, why have you been so idle over this case?"_

_"Because she obeys me" said a hooded Ezio, who appeared behind Natalia. "After all, I am her weakness now. Am I right?" he asked her and traced his fingertips across her neck._

Natalia woke up gasping! '_It was only a bad dream!_' she thought, while trying to catch her breath again. Lucia was asleep and outside was still very dark. She drank some water and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ottavio and Lucia, you will come with me today. Vittorio and Natalia, you will bribe the heralds at Piazza Del Popolo and then take some rest, I will need your assistance at night" said Ezio. The apprentices nodded and parted.

Vittorio and Natalia quickly completed their task and headed back to the headquarters. Natalia couldn't forget the dream she had last night, which was constantly replayed in her mind every once in a while. "I am sorry Vittorio, I have something to do. I will come to the headquarters later" she said.

"Don't worry. But be sure that you will not be too tired for tonight". Natalia nodded and went to 'La Volpe Addormentata' looking for Fabiano. She entered into the inn and saw him drinking with some other thieves.

"I need to talk to you", whispered Natalia in his ear. Fabiano wore a terrified expression on his face and followed her to a secluded table. Natalia ordered some wine and sat opposite him.

"I hope you are not pregnant, or something like that" said Fabiano, still having a frightened look on his face.

"Of course not! I am here for business!" replied Natalia, taken by surprise.

"Grazie a Dio! For an instance I was afraid that you were expecting a child! And I feared that you wanted a serious relationship, with marriage and children, and I have to tell you, that I don't want to have an assassin wife, because you know so many ways of killing someone, and I would have to obey to everything you would say, because otherwise, you would kill me. And my mother was always saying to me to find a good girl, and get married—"

"Fabiano, relax" laughed Natalia. "I want you to do something for me. And don't worry you will be paid. There is a merchant, named Giovanni Picardo. He lives close to the Pantheon and he provides Cesare Borgia with information about people, who support our cause. I want you to find anything you can about him, and you will report directly to me."

"Didn't Ezio order you to hire me?"

"No, he doesn't know, and he won't know until I decide to tell him. Is that clear, Fabiano?"

"Crystal clear, Natalia. Thank you for trusting me."

* * *

"Lucia, I can't follow you to any mission today" said Natalia.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Lucia worried.

"No, I have something important to do. If Ezio asks, tell him that I am sick. I will explain everything afterwards."

"Don't worry. Just try not to do something stupid."

Lucia left their room and Natalia stood up and quickly got dressed. She waited for a while, left the headquarters and went to the closest stable. It had been a week since she talked with Fabiano, over Picardo's matter. He told her, that after she and Ezio stole his documents, Picardo was keeping his correspondence and documents into his hunting cottage, a few miles away from Rome, which was protected by two guards.

Natalia rode for over an hour, until she found the path leading to Picardo's cottage. She dismounted and carefully walked among the bushes and trees. The guards were in the cottage and playing cards. Natalia run towards the cottage, opened the back door and entered. The guards heard the noise, turned around and faced her hidden blade and dagger. She started looking everywhere, inside closets, drawers, behind paintings, inside every box. Suddenly, she felt a weird anomaly under the rug, she was standing. She turned it over, and found a handle. She pulled it, and a small crypt appeared, full of letters, and business reports. She took them all, and put them inside her robe. Then, she cleaned up the place, hid the bodies of the dead guards in the forest, mounted her horse and went back to Rome.

When she arrived, it was already afternoon. She hurried back to the headquarters and stayed in her room, hoping that no one noticed her absence. After a while Lucia came back from her mission.

"Is everything fine?" asked Lucia worried.

"Things couldn't be better", replied Natalia leaving a sigh of satisfaction, and started explaining everything to her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Have fun and review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

All the apprentices, whose number was gradually growing, were having dinner together at the headquarters.

"Do you see the new recruit?" whispered Lucia to Natalia, pointing to a light-colored haired man, who was sitting close to them. "Isn't he cute? His name is Domenico. And he doesn't have a girlfriend." Natalia stopped eating and looked at him. "Nah… There is something on him, that doesn't appeal to me. I heard that Ottavio will be soon promoted to assassin."

"He deserves it. He has offered a lot to the Brotherhood" said Lucia and drank some water.

"But, now, Ezio might send him somewhere else" added Natalia.

"Good for him" said Lucia indifferently. "Will you tell Ezio about what you did?"

"Yes, I have to tell him, but I am afraid of his reaction. I think, firstly, I should talk to Machiavelli. And then-"

She didn't finish her sentence. Everyone suddenly froze. The voice of a man yelling was being heard outside the room and loud steps were approaching. Natalia paled and shared a scared look with her friend. Ezio entered furiously into the dining hall. "Chiari, come with me, now!" he yelled. Ezio's hands were closed into fists and his eyes were like flames of fire. Natalia followed him to his room, with her head down from shame. Ezio slammed the door behind him

"You think that I wouldn't learn what you did? You think that such an action could remain hidden for a long time?" he yelled. "How could you disobey me?"

"It was my duty towards my family and those who suffered under Picardo's orders" replied calmly Natalia. "My idleness was a burden to my conscience. You would have done the same. And I didn't assassinate him; I stole some more documents, which prove the urgency of his assassination."

"Do you realize what have you done? For the sake of your 'duty' you have alerted him and implied to him that he is our next target. From now on, he is going to be even more careful, making our job even harder. And I will repeat to you one thing, because I think I wasn't clear the previous time. Your priority should be the Brotherhood. After that comes your revenge. You are going to be punished Natalia for this behavior" he said firmly.

"He is one of the culpables for the destruction of my life. If it wasn't for him, now I would have my father and my brother and I would be married to someone I cared about. I believed that at least you could understand my desire for revenge."

"Yes, I would have understood if you had listened to me before and waited. You have to understand that you are not in Orvieto anymore. You are not acting alone, and your actions don't affect just you. And you should behave to the orders of your superiors."

"Will you at least consider the possibility of his assassination?" asked Natalia.

"Leave my room Natalia" yelled Ezio again. "I have already explained you, why we need him alive now. Eventually, we will reach the point of his assassination, but not now."

"Egregio signore Picardo, we have punished the Tendini's for their relations with the assassins. You will have one thousand florins for your help. Cesare.

Egregio signore Picardo, thank you for the information about signorina de Zuliani, we will take care of her soon. Cesare.

Egregio signore Picardo, be sure that Bartolomeo Biliotti and Iacopo Tucci, will have the punishment they deserve—" she read some of the letters, which she always had on her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ezio, raising the volume of his voice for once more. Natalia looked at his angry face, took a deep breath and carried on.

"These are three letters, which prove that people like Picardo should be dead. Stefano Tendini was tortured in front of his wife and children, Agnesa de Zuliani was raped and killed for providing shelter to some Venetian assassins and thieves, Biliotti and Tucci were both tortured at Castel Sant' Angelo and murdered. I have dozens of similar letters. Do you still believe that this man deserves to stay alive even for a little more time? We should act immediately, before he gives more names of our supporters to Cesare," replied Natalia sternly.

"I will discuss with Machiavelli and La Volpe this matter and we will decide. But, be sure you will not take part in his assassination. That's your punishment."

"But –"

"You disobeyed me, and you could have been killed."

"But I am alive. Please, let me help you with his assassination. He contributed to the murder of my family. Please, Ezio. Don't do this to me" pleaded Natalia.

"No Natalia. This is my last word."

"Fine, master. Have a nice evening" said Natalia angrily and turned to leave from his room.

"Wait!" he said.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! I will not update the story for some days because we celebrate now carnival and I will not have access to my pc for several days. After all the dancing and drinking I promise to update with a bigger chapter! _

_Have fun and enjoy this chapter ;)_

_Thanks for the follows and the reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Natalia paused for a moment with her hand on the door's handle. He came, grabbed her waist, turned her towards him and kissed her passionately. She tried to speak, but he sealed her lips with a deep kiss. Natalia hugged him, responding to his kisses. This fight between them, ignited the hidden passion they both had for each other. He quickly got rid of his doublet and he started undressing Natalia. His kisses on her neck were paralyzing her. They started kissing again, hugging each other intimately, completely uniting their half-naked bodies. He led her to his bed, where they started untying their pants.

For a moment they looked at each other's eyes and carried on kissing. She placed herself over him, kissing his neck and chest. She couldn't wait more. She put him inside her and started moving slowly leaving little moans. Ezio was surprised by her flexibility and her dexterous moves. He started kissing her neck, her breasts, licking and biting every part of her naked flesh. She grazed his back, leaving loud moans of pleasure. Ezio tried to accelerate their pace, but she gave him an angry look, and carried on, having an orgasm after a while.

Then Ezio turned over her and started dominating on their game. He wanted to make her moan, like no one else did before him. He started moving fast, while kissing her neck. Natalia hadn't ever had so many continuous waves of pleasure, closed her eyes, and started moaning silently, not having enough voice to express the fulfillment she was feeling that very moment.

Ezio understood the power he had over her and tortured her by changing the pace of his moves from fast to slow and vice versa, just to make her plead for mercy with her eyes. He grinned, pleased with her begging look and started moving fast again. They finished together, shared a passionate gaze and collapsed breathless on his bed.

She turned and looked at his sweated face and caressed his scar, his beard and his eyebrows. Her face was brightened with a blissful smile. His eyes were still shining from passion. He played, with her hair, kissed her forehead and said "Now, go to your room."

Natalia was surprised and her face gloomed. She silently dried off her sweat and got dressed. He was looking at her with some bitterness and melancholy in his eyes, a look Natalia couldn't explain. "Goodnight Ezio" she said as she headed to the door.

"Goodnight Natalia" he said. After she left, he sighed, gazed at the ceiling and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for not updating for so long. I hope I will repay somehow with this chapter._

_I don't own the phrases from the ceremony._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"And he didn't say anything else?" asked Lucia frowning.

"Nothing at all" answered a still gloomy Natalia.

"That's weird. At least you managed to convince him, to assassinate Picardo."

"That's true, but I won't participate. That's my punishment for disobeying him, he said"

"Don't worry, mia cara. I hope that he'll change his mind. But let's sleep now. Tomorrow we both have a difficult day."

The next day, both Natalia and Lucia headed to find the other apprentices. They found them in the main hall were Ezio was there too, to inform them about their current missions. When Natalia saw him, blushed unintentionally. The other apprentices stuck their eyes on her. A young dark-haired female apprentice gave her a look full of hatred. Ezio ignored their arrival, something that infuriated Natalia.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" whispered Natalia to Lucia.

"Well, you know, the headquarters' walls aren't completely soundproof. So, everyone here was able to listen to fragments of your fight and of the other things you did." Natalia blushed even more.

"Today is a happy day for our Brotherhood" announced Ezio. "After your daily missions, at the sunset, we will all meet here to take part in the ceremony for the promotion of two fellow apprentices. Ottavio and Lucia. You have made a great progress and you now deserve to be officially assassins. Congratulations!"

Lucia stared at him in wonder. She didn't wait for such an announcement. She beamed and hugged Natalia and then her friend Ottavio, her future fellow assassin.

"Now, your missions. Clara and Vittorio, you will follow me. Ottavio, take Pietro and Natalia to the market. Guards have arrested Francesco Guarinelli. Find them, kill them and free him. Lucia, take Domenico and Paolo and inspect the area around Santa Maria Sopra Minerva, and if you find any interesting Borgia movement, come and inform me. We'll meet again in the sunset. Vittoria agli assassini!" said Ezio and left with Clara and Vittorio.

"He is in high spirits today," said Paolo.

"I can't imagine the reason," answered sarcastically Pietro.

Natalia wanted to punch them, but Lucia held her back. "Don't pay attention to what they say. I'll see you in the sunset. Good luck."

* * *

Ezio was standing at the top saying the old assassin words, wearing his black uniform. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words" he said as Lucia and Ottavio were walking the aisle. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins" he continued and branded their left ring finger. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." Everyone could feel the awe of the ceremony. Natalia was moved by seeing her best friend, wearing the white assassin robes, becoming an assassin.

"Now let's go to the roof for the Leap of Faith" said Machiavelli and everyone followed. It was dark and cold, but the moon was bright, illuminating the entire Rome. Ottavio and Lucia proceeded to their Leap of Faith into the Tiber and the rest headed downstairs. Ezio grabbed Natalia's arm. "You will come in my room after midnight" whispered to her and left. At first Natalia was angry. How could he dare saying that to her, after ignoring her during the day. But then, this anger was replaced by hope, because she wanted to believe that tonight things would change. She followed the other apprentices downstairs for dinner and then she would meet him.

* * *

'_Figlio DI putana_', she thought after leaving her master's chamber. It has been two weeks since their first private meet and Lucia's promotion to assassin, and night after night he was calling her to his chamber. Natalia was following his orders hoping for a change. But every time was occurring exactly the same ritual. She was entering into his room, and without talking they were making passionate love, being united in a whole new level, and then he was asking her to leave, without adding any other word. And during the mornings he was behaving totally normal towards her, although he was avoiding having her to his team during a mission. And the worst of the things, he didn't seem quite willing to take some action over Picardo's matter.

Lucia was feeling Natalia's desperation and was trying to make her talk to her, but she couldn't steal a word from her lips. Natalia was afraid bothering Lucia with her nonsenses, since now she was an assassin, and had more work burdening her.

Natalia entered their room with her blood boiling with anger.

"Let's go for a walk" she immediately said.

"No, Lucia, you are tired. I am fine. I am really fine" replied Natalia.

"I know you very well my friend. Let's go to 'La Volpe Addormentata' and drink some wine. I really need this now."

They entered the inn, sat and ordered some wine.

"How do you feel about him?" asked Lucia after having a sip of wine. Natalia opened wide her eyes, played nervously with her fingers and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I mean, there times that I perfectly understand my feelings, but there are moments when everything is so blurry, so meaningless. I don't know how to explain everything. I am confused Lucia!" replied Natalia in despair.

"Let me be more specific. Are you in love with him?"

"That's difficult to say. He is indeed an extraordinary man. He could be easily idolized to a girl's eyes. And all this mystery around him makes him more alluring. And to be honest, I am flattered every time he tells me to visit him, and my heart skips a beat and I blush and I smile like a fool. But every time he says 'Goodnight Natalia' I really want to kick him to his balls, or better, cut them so he won't make me suffer again. And you know what? Every time we make love, or have sex, I don't know what is more correct for our situation, he really seems to care about me, and love me and these moments I share these feelings. But then, I hate him. Oh, Lucia! I don't know! I have never had feelings like these, to these limits. I mean, I cared about Matteo and I blushed and all this stuff, but when Ezio looks at me I freeze, I paralyze, my heart stops and breaks from its fast pulses at the same time. I feel helpless. I think I am in love Lucia, and I am afraid of it" she said exhaling and put her head in her hands. The wine was making her feel a little dizzy, and she was feeling more confused than ever. She had never admitted to herself that she was in love with Ezio, and this thought was scaring her, not only because he was the Master of Assassins and around twenty years older to her, but also because she was feeling vulnerable towards him, a feeling that she should suppress, in order not to become her weakness, something that would destroy her mentally or physically.

"I understand now, why you are always that upset when you come back from him. And I understand your fears, I would too be afraid if I was in love with him. But maybe he wants you too, and he is afraid to express his feelings. Don't forget what I have told you about his past."

"No Lucia. He uses me. And I am sure about that, since he hasn't tried to do something with Picardo!"

"Actually, I forgot to mention this. He assigned me, Ottavio, Vittorio, Pietro, Clara and Domenico to follow him tomorrow night in order to do Picardo's assassination. I tried to convince him to take you too, but he was firm about his decision."

"Oh… I am happy that you will be there" said Natalia with her head down. "And I am relieved because this pig will die tomorrow. At least something good is going to happen these days. Let's finish our wines and go to sleep. It's very late and we both need to take some rest."


	12. Chapter 12

_A quick update! Have fun and review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was around midnight. Lucia was sitting on a rooftop with Ottavio, waiting for Ezio's signal. The apprentices were scattered on the rooftops around Picardo's house, with direct eye contact to Ezio's movements. A thief managed to open the back door of the house and Ezio waved his hand, giving the signal, for which everyone waited. The previous day, he had bribed the servants to help him with this Picardo's assassination, and they willingly agreed to Ezio's plans, because Picardo was a cruel and heartless master, and sometimes they wished him dead too.

They were running through the corridors heading to Picardo's room. Ezio opened the door of his bedroom and Picardo met him with a smirk and fifteen guards.

"You fool!" said Picardo. "Did you really believe that all my servants hated me and that no one would reveal me your plans?"

The assassins didn't waste any time and started fighting with the guards. The sounds of swords clanging, heavy breathing and screams of pain were being heard all over the house. The battle wasn't limited to Picardo's bedroom. The rooms, the corridors, the stairs had turned into battlefields. The maids were trying to hide and protect themselves towards this violence. Picardo quickly fled from the battle trying to find an exit. Ezio, whose eyes were set to the Borgia informer, quickly started following him, killing everyone who was on his way. Lucia was fighting bravely two guards when she heard Ezio, calling everyone to the kitchen. She finished off the second guard she was fighting with and followed her master's lead.

The kitchen was on the ground floor, very close to the door, from which they entered. Picardo was holding as a hostage a young, beautiful maid. They were both facing the assassin's. Picardo's dagger was touching her neck, and with a subtle move he could kill her. Ezio stopped. He didn't want one more death from Picardo's hands. The girl was trembling and looked panicked at the assassins. Lucia froze. She looked at Ezio, and realized that he was thinking over his next move.

"What about now, Auditore?" asked ironically Picardo. "You hadn't guessed about that either, right? If you make one move I'll kill her. Wouldn't be a pity to let such a beautiful, young and virgin body to die tonight? Do you want to die tonight Letitia?"

The girl gave him a gaze of fear and didn't say a word. Then she looked back at Ezio pleading for her life. Ezio didn't wait for another second. He strode quickly towards Picardo, jumped and pierced his neck with his hidden blades. At the meantime, Picardo scratched the girl with his dagger, letting her fall on the floor. Picardo tried to talk but only blood was coming out from his mouth. After some seconds he died.

"Requiescat in pace" said Ezio and closed his eyes. Then he turned towards the girl, who had passed out and was bleeding from a small scratch at the bottom of her neck. "We don't have time. We'll take her with us at the headquarters. She needs a doctor" he said to his apprentices.

"But Ezio," interrupted Lucia, "what if she is the one, who betrayed us? Wouldn't be wiser to take her to a doctor and leave her there. At the headquarters she will learn our secrets."

"But there are equal chances that she is not the traitor. Let's not waste more time. To the headquarters! Now!" He took her on his hands and got out of the house.

Lucia stayed a little longer. She doubted Ezio's decision. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't do anything anymore.

She took from her pocket a white feather, and passed it through Picardo's neck, staining it with his blood. She had read somewhere that this was an old assassin tradition after each assassination, and thought that her friend would be happy to see a proof of the death of one of the men responsible for her family's tragedy. She put her feather in her pocket and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

****_Another quick update! Enjoy :)_

_I want to thank everyone for following and reviewing my story! It's nice to know what you think :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Natalia was sitting with Paolo and Machiavelli at the library and waited. Natalia couldn't hide her anxiety. She was biting her nails, walking around the room like a maniac, staring outside the door waiting for something to happen.

"Calm down, signorina Chiari" said peacefully Machiavelli, while reading a book. "I understand your agony, but you have to be patient. It's going to be a difficult night."

Natalia nodded and sat down, only to stand up after a while from a noise she heard, coming from the rooftop. Quickly, steps and voices from everywhere were being heard. Machiavelli, Paolo and Natalia headed towards the main hall. There was Ezio, still having in his arms the wounded girl, Vittorio along with a doctor, Lucia, Ottavio, and soon arrived and the others. Everyone seemed upset and gathered around Ezio and the doctor. Natalia approached anxiously too.

"Quickly, Clara she'll be treated in your room and you'll stay for some nights with Lucia and Natalia. Pietro, Vittorio, help the doctor and give him whatever he needs" said Ezio hastily.

"Ezio, don't overreact. It is just a scratch" noticed Lucia looking at him with doubt.

"She has lost a lot of blood. Now, the rest of you go back to your work." Ezio went with Vittorio, Pietro and the doctor in Clara's room.

"What happened?" asked Natalia worried by all this fuss around her.

"Picardo held this girl as hostage and before Ezio assassinated him, he scratched her with his dagger" replied Lucia. "Here, take this" and gave her the feather. "It is an old assassin tradition, to sink a feather to your dead opponent's blood, to prove his death. Here is Picardo's blood."

Natalia was moved by her friend's movement and held carefully the feather, the sign of her revenge. She smiled and tears filled her eyes. The moment was interrupted by Clara, the dark-haired young assassin. Clara had never been close to the girls, she was fonder of the boys' company. She approached them with a small chest.

"They have occupied my room and I will stay at yours for some days. I hope not to be a burden to your personal affairs" she said and looked at them suspiciously.

"You are our sister Clara. You are not a burden" said gently Lucia. "Now let's go to our room. I really want to get rid of these clothes."

"Nice" replied Clara. "You should be in my room and look at the men. They were behaving crazily, like they had never seen before a beautiful wounded woman. Grazie a Dio, the doctor calmed them down and reassured that she is going to be fine soon. But to be honest, I don't like her presence here."

"Why?" asked Natalia.

"Well, she was part of the maids, who Ezio bribed the night before. And someone from the household revealed to Picardo our plans. And, who knows, she could be her. But, she has green eyes and blond hair, and none of the men can think clearly in front of such a beauty. If I were you" said and looked directly to Natalia, "I would be worried about my place in Ezio's bed."


	14. Chapter 14

_New chapter! Have fun ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Natalia and Lucia entered into Letitia's room. It was their shift now to take care of her. They brought hot water and clean towels to clean her wound.

"How nice it is to be nursed by assassins" said Letitia giving them a proud gaze. Lucia and Natalia exchanged an annoyed look and proceeded. It's been two days since Picardo's assassination, during which Letitia seemed to be in a perfect condition, but for some reason she should be kept at the headquarters. "Will you bring me something to eat? I am hungry!" exclaimed Letitia, and the girls carried on their work, silently, ignoring her. Annoyed by their ignorance she said "I will tell Ezio that you don't nurse me properly. I was about to die, and you don't seem to care."

"We are close to death every day", said indifferently Natalia.

"Ezio is very kind to me; he will punish you for not bringing me food!" Natalia tightened her wrists and immediately Lucia placed her hand over hers.

"We'll do whatever we can" said Lucia faking a smile. They took their things and left the room.

"I don't like her. She thinks that she is the queen of the headquarters" said Lucia. Natalia was gloomy. Ezio not only didn't call her to his room these days, but also he seemed to ignore her even more. "Don't worry, Natalia. Ezio isn't stupid to fall for such a silly girl."

"I'll go get her an apple! I hate her whining!" said Natalia. After a while she came back to Letitia's room. She opened the door and saw Ezio laughing with Letitia.

"You said you were hungry. Here you are" and gave to her the apple. Natalia glued her eyes to Ezio's, looking for answers, explanations, anything that could make her understand and solve the mystery between them. Ezio understood her gaze, and looked away feeling guilty. "Now I have to go. Have a nice time you two" said Natalia and turned away. Letitia giggled.

"Wait, signorina Chiari, I want to give you some advice on your next mission" said Ezio and followed her.

"Letitia complained to me that you don't look after her properly" told Ezio to Natalia, when they exited the room.

"It's not my job in here to take care of _her" _she replied and tried to go, but Ezio grabbed her from her arm.

"Let me explain to you" he tried to apologize.

"Leave me alone" she growled between her teeth and left.

* * *

Ezio had assigned Natalia, Ottavio, and Domenico to follow him on mission outside the city's walls, close to the ancient via Appia. At the tomb of Caecilia Metella, eight Borgia guards had captured three villagers who resisted giving the eighty percent of their harvest to the Borgias'. The two assassins and the two apprentices rode together under the spring sun to the roman country. If Natalia wasn't absorbed by her thought about Ezio's behavior, she would surely admire the beautiful colors and scents of the spring landscape.

The villagers were being held at the top of the tower of the tomb. They climbed, avoiding dexterously the arrows from the guards. Their mission wasn't very difficult, comparing to others. These guards didn't carry heavy equipment and they could be easily disarmed and wounded. The three villagers thanked the assassins and went back to their homes.

"Ottavio and Domenico, you may go back. Signorina Chiari I need to talk to you" said Ezio firmly. The two men left leaving Ezio and Natalia alone in the ancient ruins. She tried to avoid any eye contact and turned her back towards him.

"I really need to talk to you Natalia, don't avoid me please" said Ezio.

"What? You have avoided me during all this time. There is nothing to talk about Ezio. We both had fun and that's all."

"I don't think this is that simple for you" he noticed and reduced the distance between them. Their faces were now very close.

"Oh, well, it is, Ezio" she replied firmly. He pushed her towards the nearby wall and started kissing her. His hands undressed her and untied his trousers, while his lips remained stuck on hers. She, at first, tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her and suppressed any effort against him. But then, carried away by her passion for him, she responded willingly to his kisses and cuddles. He didn't want to lose any time and quickly penetrated in her, while they were still standing against the wall, making love among the ancient ruins under the afternoon sky. After they finished, they shared a lustful gaze and Natalia got dressed again.

"Since we have settled the things down, we can go back to the headquarters" said Ezio and mounted his horse. Natalia followed him. '_You are the most stupid, idiot, moron girl in the world!_' she thought. '_You had the chance to confess him your feelings and you threw it away. Now accept the consequences!_'


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, this chapter doesn't include Ezio or Natalia, but it is very fundamental to the rest of the story. Things are going to change completely, so don't overpass it. _

_Have fun and review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Well, how is life at the headquarters without me?" asked Letitia and caressed slowly Domenico's chest. It has been over a month after Picardo's assassination and Ezio sent her to work to his sister's brothel 'Rosa in Fiore' and help them by providing them information on Borgia's supporters. She was grateful to Ezio for giving her the chance to restart her life and not sending her back to become a maid again. In 'Rosa in Fiore' she was capable of doing things, she was unable before. She was earning more money than she used to, and she was able to taste the small luxuries, she yearned when she was a servant. She wouldn't let anyone take away from her this life. Domenico stretched his body and she placed her head on his chest.

"Let me think... Ezio is sending Ottavio and Lucia on a mission abroad, so they will be absent for a while. Vittorio and Natalia are assassins now, Ezio has recruited two more novices and everyone is still looking for the traitor. It is wicked, you know? Not being able to trust anyone in the Brotherhood because of that..."

"You can trust me" said sweetly Letitia. Among her casual lovers, Letitia preferred Domenico not only for his good looks but also because he was the only one among the assassins who seemed to like her for what she was, and not only for her big green eyes and her angel face.

"My heart says yes, my dear Letitia, but I am afraid I can't" replied bitterly Domenico.

"Why?"

"There are several rumors, which claim that you could be the traitor."

"What? I am not Domenico! I am not! Please trust me! I would never do something like that! Really!" shouted Letitia in despair. "Who says these terrible things?"

"Well, actually, the girls. They had been suspicious when Ezio brought you into the headquarters, since no one knew who the traitor was."

"But they don't have proof! And, ok, I understand Lucia and Clara, they fought against Picardo's guards. But Natalia? Why does she support such a non sense? Why are they so cruel Domenico?" asked Letitia and burst into tears. She couldn't believe that everything could be ruined just because these_ bitches_ thought that she was the one who betrayed the assassins that night. And Letitia was right, she wasn't the traitor and she didn't even know who could have been. But being blamed without any proof? She couldn't accept that. And she had already started thinking of a way to make them pay for their hasted assumptions.

"They are jealous of you my darling."

"Has it ever passed your mind that one of them could be the traitor?"

"Oh, come on, this isn't possible. Lucia and Clara fought there, they could have died. And Natalia craved for revenge, because your former master was responsible for her family's death. I don't believe that any of them would, so lightheartedly, betray our Brotherhood."

"What if Natalia wanted to punish somehow Ezio for not letting take part in Picardo's assassination? Or the fact that she is Ezio's mistress makes her a saint?"

"No, no. Look, I don't like Natalia, but I don't think that she could betray us."

"But if you found proof?" asked cunningly Letitia.

"Well, then, I suppose, she should be killed for betraying us." Letitia smiled with Domenico's remark and kissed his lips gently. She wouldn't let anyone take away from her this life she had. She didn't care if she would ruin someone else's life, as soon as she didn't let the destruction of her own life and future. She had to prove her innocence by blaming someone else. Someone who could easily be thought as a traitor. And that someone was found.

* * *

Fagolari was a wealthy Roman merchant, a frequent visitor in 'Rosa in Fiore'. Among the courtesans he preferred Letitia, because she reminded him of his first wife who died very young. He was about to leave for Spain and he would stay there for a long time.

"I want to do to you a present" said to Letitia during his last visit. "You are such a beautiful lass, you deserve everything!"

"Oh, signore Fagolari. You are so kind! I would be grateful, if this time you paid me in ducats and not florins."

"I didn't know that you needed ducats in order to live in Roma. Ducats are mainly used by us, the merchants" exclaimed Fagolari.

"I know, signore Fagolari. My former master was a wealthy merchant too. But, oh! I have never revealed that to someone before. Signore Fagolari, I want to leave from Roma. I don't deserve this kind of life. I want to live in a place where I could lead a decent life. This is why I need the ducats. Because, that way, I will be able to leave far far away from this hell!" She looked at him with her big eyes, hoping that he was convinced by her lies.

Fagolari pitied the young, unfortunate girl and gave her five hundred gold ducats. Letitia cried from gratitude and kissed his hands. After he left, she hid the pouch with the money among her dresses. The difficult part of her plan was done.


	16. Chapter 16

****_Here is the next chapter :) Things aren't going very well for Natalia, but who knows, she may come stronger from this in an unexpected way ;)_

_The last words Ezio says to La Volpe are not mine. I took them from Assassin's Creed 2. _

_Thanks for the follows and the reviews! It's nice to know that you like my story :)_

_Have fun and review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Natalia reached the headquarters after a pickpocket mission. Lucia and Ottavio had left three days ago. As a result, Vittorio and Natalia were doing double missions causing their continuous absence from the headquarters, and an unknown to them, till now, exhaustion. Natalia didn't sleep last night and her afternoon nap seemed like an oasis in an infinite desert. She swam through the waters of the Tiber and entered the building. She had already scheduled all her actions. Firstly she would boil some water to bathe herself quickly, then she would wear the nightgown she washed yesterday and then she would fall on her bed, surrendered in the hug of Morfeas.

The dining hall was empty, something quite unusual, but she quickly assumed that everyone must have been on a mission, just like she did. She boiled the water and took carefully the kettle, upstairs to her room. She was hearing loud voices from her room, but she attributed them to her fatigue and sleeplessness. But, after several seconds, she witnessed the most bizarre event. But, of course, she could be hallucinating. All the apprentices were gathered outside her room and suddenly they turned towards her with an angry look. Natalia was surprised. '_I haven't slept with Ezio for more than a week. For what other reason, should they be angry with me?'_ She paused, looking at them in complete confusion.

"Let me kill her! Let me kill her!" shouted Pietro while moving aggressively towards her, but Paolo grabbed him.

"Our Master will take care of her!" told Paolo to Pietro.

Natalia, still, couldn't understand what was happening. She kept walking slowly, with a naïve from the tiredness look on her eyes, until she entered into her room. The kettle fell from her hands. Ezio, Claudia, Machiavelli, La Volpe, this girl Letitia and another unknown girl, were inside, having turned everything upside down. La Volpe was holding a pouch with money. Ezio had turned his back to her, not wanting to make an eye contact with her. Natalia was shocked. She tried to ask the purpose of all these, but her words were trapped inside her mouth.

"Do you know what this is?" asked La Volpe and threw to her the pouch, which he was holding. Natalia opened it and with trembling fingers touched the coins inside it. '_Is this a test of knowledge over numismatics?' _she thought. She was sure that the coins inside were not florins. So, they must have been ducats. But why La Volpe would hand to her a pouch with ducats?

"These are ducats, signore" she replied hesitantly.

"These ducats were found among your personal belongings" said Claudia. "Could you tell us please, how did you find them, since the coins you get are florins?" she asked kindly.

"Oh come on Claudia" interrupted La Volpe. "You already know the answer."

"I would like to know her point of view" replied calmly Claudia.

"I- I don't know" said Natalia and her voice trembled. "I mean, I- I had never ducats in my possession."

"Do you know, who usually use ducats, Natalia?" asked again calmly Claudia.

"The merchants?" answered Natalia with a question.

"And what was Picardo's job?" she asked again.

"A merchant" said Natalia.

"This girl" said Machiavelli and pointed to the girl standing next to Letitia "was working in Picardo's household. She revealed to our Letitia, who happens to have worked too in that household too, that the previous night, a female hooded figure visited Picardo and exposed our plans. Taking into account that, firstly, among the female assassins, only you didn't participate in this assassination, secondly, you wanted more than everything to kill this man with your own hand, something you didn't manage because you were punished, and last but not least, you have already disobeyed once your Master's order, we strongly believe that you are the traitor among us."

"And this pouch is the proof" said La Volpe.

"I- I am not the traitor" said Natalia slowly. Everything was happening so fast and her head was aching. "I would never betray the Brotherhood."

"Unfortunately for you this pouch indicates that you are the traitor."

"I am not! I swear I am not! Someone planted this evidence. I am not! I am not!" screamed Natalia. "That night I was- I had a _mission_ with another assassin and then I was with Lucia. Wait until she comes back! She will confirm that she was with me all the night. We were at 'La Volpe Addormentata'! Someone must have seen us!"

"No one can confirm us anything, signorina Chiari" said La Volpe. "You could have met Picardo any time during the night, and signorina Barnetti will come back after a month. There is no proof that could support your words, apart from the assassin with whom you had this _mission_. On the other hand we have in our hands a testimony and a pouch, which both indicate that you are the traitor."

Natalia froze. Everything was against her. She looked at everyone in her room and she fixed her eyes on the unknown girl, the one who accused her. She seemed terrified and was making small steps, trying to hide behind Letitia, who wore a big, cunning smile on her face. That seemed weird, but she couldn't think of that now.

"So? What will we do?" asked Claudia.

"She will get the punishment every traitor deserves to have" said naturally La Volpe. "She will be executed. Am I right Ezio?"

Ezio was still facing the wall with his arms crossed. He turned around and he stared at his mistress. She was devastated. She had kneeled, she didn't cry, but she was sobbing. He couldn't take away his eyes from hers. She was pleading for her life with these big, innocent eyes and Ezio desired to believe them. His heart was breaking seeing her this way, but his hands were tied.

"No" he said silently. "We will not execute her."

"What?" asked furiously La Volpe. "Ezio, please, think reasonably. Her actions could have caused someone's death."

"But no one was hurt, apart from Letitia, who is perfectly fine now. No, I wouldn't execute someone who belongs – actually belonged- to our Brotherhood" said Ezio. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Signorina Chiari, you are banished from the Brotherhood. Take your personal belongings and leave before the midnight. Benché il mio cuore sia turbato, la mia mente è lucida (Though my heart may be tormented, my head is clear)" he said and left the room.

"Well, so it is then" said La Volpe and followed Ezio. The others followed his example and exited the room too. Letitia stood for some seconds over her with a smile of victory brightening her face. Natalia looked at her and then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later. Outside the window the stars were shining. Everything was quiet. She stood up. Her clothes were wet from the water she dropped earlier. She got undressed; besides this assassin uniform didn't belong to her anymore. She didn't have any dress with her, only Elena's uniform and some other assassin robes. She wore Elena's uniform. She took all her money - which wasn't of great amount, but enough to survive for some weeks - and placed on her bed the crossbow Ezio gave her and the pouch with the ducats. She wasn't still sure of what had happened. The only thing she understood was that she was falsely accused of being the traitor and that Ezio her banished from the Brotherhood. It was unfair, but she couldn't act now. At least she wasn't executed, as La Volpe wished.

She climbed on the window and looked for a last time in her room. She would miss everything and above all she would miss Ezio. She wished she could spend some last moments with him and explain him everything. But she couldn't change the past. She looked at Lucia's bed. She was sure that her friend wouldn't believe all these lies and she wished she was there today. She shrugged, sighed and left from the headquarters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Well, if you gave me more money you would get a better room. For you I have only this one. I hope you get along with spiders." The old, grumpy woman looked back at Natalia, who was following her at the top of the staircase. "You are a weird girl. I haven't seen a girl wearing clothes like these."

"I am not from here" replied Natalia. She had stayed in an inn for the last few days, while searching for a cheap room to stay in the Centro district. She didn't want to leave Roma, without trying to find why she was so unfairly accused.

"Well, you are still weird. Why are you in Roma alone? Did you escape from your husband?"

"I came here to find a job" answered briefly Natalia.

"You are unlucky! Now with the Borgias no one can easily find a job." The old woman turned towards Natalia and examined her carefully. "You look very tired. Here, take the key to the attic and go to sleep. But change your clothes. You are not a man! If you want, my daughter can give you a dress. Every day I make fresh bread downstairs. You are welcome to eat with us." The old woman turned back and left.

Natalia opened the door to the attic. It was a small, dusty, full of spider webs room with a bed, a table and a chair. But it was the cheapest room she could find in the Centro district. She opened the window, which was on the roof, and fresh air filled the place. She climbed to the rooftop and orientated herself. The house was close to Santa Maria in Vallicella and from there she could see every important building in Roma. She stayed there for a while and went back to her room. This was the place, from where her new life would begin.

* * *

Natalia was sitting on the rooftop. It was midnight and the moon was shining bright. For the last months she was working as a seamstress during the daytime, and every night she was going out searching for the true traitor. Every search she conducted was a dead-end. The only thing she was sure about was that Letitia, although she wasn't the traitor, for some reason accused her. And she would pay one day for it, but not now. Elena, her mentor, advised her, in one of her letters, not to act hastily and kill her, because she would prove to everyone that she was indeed guilty.

Natalia still considered herself an assassin, but not like the others. She was working alone, without a master, without rules to obey, without courtesans or thieves to help her, assassinating every man who prevented her from revealing the truth. She had even made for herself black, assassin-like robes, which helped her to blend perfectly in the night.

She had done this before, but it was the first time she was all by herself. But she wasn't afraid. Her accusation didn't make her weak, scared of the cruel world. It gave her strength, which she never had before, and wisdom she had never experienced. She knew that from now on, she couldn't trust anyone, and shouldn't expect anyone to like her. In a world full of enemies, under the dark roman sky, she was reborn. A rogue assassin set for one more time one her path to revenge, not knowing rules or limits.

She smirked, stood up and jumped over the next rooftop. She knew what she had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

_I tried to post the next chapter as soon as possible :)_

_Have fun!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ezio was sitting on the top of the rooftop, observing the guards of the Borgia tower. The patrol had just changed and the guards were waiting for their Captain. Ezio was waiting too. He didn't want to make any hasty move before the Captain's arrival. Everything should happen at the right time. The Captain appeared and walked slowly towards the tower. Ezio prepared his hidden blades. Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind him, which distracted him for a moment. He looked behind and saw a dog playing with a small branch. Ezio smiled and fixed again his eyes on the captain. He stood a few meters away Ezio's position. Ezio didn't waste the chance and air-assassinated him. The guards, surrounding the captain, fled in fear for their lives.

Ezio looted Captain's body. Out of the corner of his eye saw a shadow running behind him. He turned over and there was nothing. The place was empty. It wasn't the first time that something like that had happened to him. After Natalia's banishment from the Brotherhood, he was sleeping less, while on the other hand, he was working harder. As a result, he thought, he was prone to imagining things that didn't exist, and after a while he tried not to pay attention to these momentary lapses.

He climbed on the top of the Tower, quickly ignited it and took the Leap of Faith. He should go and rest for some hours.

* * *

Natalia was hiding behind a wall. She could perfectly see everything that was happening on the road. She looked for an instance at Ezio. It had been two weeks, since the last time she saw him, while assassinating one of his targets. She could see only his back, but that was enough for her. She looked again at the road. The Captain was arriving and she had to change her place. She moved quickly to the other side of the road, and hid behind another wall. A dog followed her and she threw him a small branch to distract him. The Captain took his position and after several seconds he was assassinated by Ezio. The guards were running, trying to protect themselves from the vicious assassin. Natalia looked for a high-ranking guard and started following him. She passed behind Ezio and run as fast as she could, trying to catch the guard.

The guard, not knowing that he was followed, lowered his pace and after two blocks he started walking. Suddenly, Natalia grabbed him and led him behind a staircase. He screamed in fear and a gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Sh! Sh! Sh!" whispered Natalia. "You don't have to scream like a little girl. Let's play a game! I will ask you questions and you will answer me."

"Who are you?" muttered the frightened guard.

"Oh no! You break the rules, my boy, and I will have to punish you" said Natalia and the edge of her hidden blade touched his neck. His eyes opened wide in fear and he started sweating. "Well, where is your Master?" she asked.

"What Master?"

"Tsk tsk tsk.. What did I say before? I really don't want to kill you, so please, don't force me to do it. I will repeat. Who is your _Borgia_ Master?"

"Gui-Guido Da Da D'Aregio"

"See? It wasn't that difficult. Now, will you lead me to him?"

"Why?" asked the guard and Natalia scratched him a little with her blade and a few drops of blood fell on the ground.

"The next time you don't answer to my questions, your body will become food for worms. Am I clear?"

"Yes, yes… I am sorry. Follow me!"

"Oh, you are such a gentleman." said Natalia and grabbed his arm. They walked together until they reached a door that led to an underground passage. The guard was still scared and Natalia could hear his fast heartbeat echoing in the silent corridors. They arrived in a big, candlelit room. There were several guards around a table and at the top of it a man dressed in scarlet and black clothes, pointing somewhere on a map. He noticed their presence in the room and looked directly to her.

"Who is she?" asked D'Aregio addressed to the guard.

"I don't know. She wanted to meet you" said the frightened guard.

"Go away you imbecile!" shouted D'Aregio and the guard exited the room. He proceeded to examine carefully Natalia. "Well, it isn't hard to tell that you are an assassin. But I am impressed. You are not wearing the usual assassin robes and I had never thought that Ezio Auditore would allow to one of his assassins to come to me that way. Interesting! Tell me your name young lady and explain me in brief why you are here."

"My name is not important" replied Natalia. "I used to be in the Brotherhood but I was unfairly accused and they banished me. I seek for revenge and I want to cooperate with you."

"I don't know how could you be important to us, since we already have a resource from the inside." Natalia's eyes sparkled when D'Aregio mentioned that, but she tried to stay calm.

"I surely know more!" she replied boldly and smirked. "If you show me the traitor, I will prove that."

"No, no! I won't show you this man. I still don't know if what you say is true. Auditore could have sent you to spy on us. You haven't even revealed your name! I want to test your fidelity to us, and then I'll see what I am going to do with you."

"Well, my name is Natalia Chiari. My family was killed and I joined the assassins to revenge their deaths. But I was unfairly accused of things I never did and I was banished from the Assassin Order. And today, here I stand in front of, wishing that somehow they will pay back for what they did to me. That's my story. I don't care if you believe me, I've told the truth. If you don't want my help and my information, I will leave." D'Aregio looked at her carefully. She couldn't have been lying. He easily recognized the liars, and he was sure that every word she uttered was true. But he had to test her first.

"All right then, signorina Chiari. Welcome to the Borgia side!"


	19. Chapter 19

_I want to thank everyone for the follows and the reviews. I am glad to know what you think of my story :)_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Things didn't go the way Natalia expected. Every day she had to wake up at dawn, go to a small, filthy place and sew beautiful dresses for aristocratic ladies. At dusk she was retiring to her small room, eating some bread, then wearing her black uniform and going to D'Aregio's underground office. Every day she had to do the same, mundane tasks. Cleaning and accounting the guards' expenses on food, wine, gambling and courtesans. She was returning to her room some hours before sunrise. Her exhaustion was unfathomable, she couldn't concentrate on her work and everything could easily frustrate her. One day she fainted at her job, and her boss fired her, something that irritated her even more, because she needed the money to pay her rent, and because she knew that all this exhaustion was in vain, since the nights' at D'Aregio's weren't productive.

For one more night she was in this damp, underground room, accounting the money the guards lost on gambling the previous night. She was hopeless and furious.

Laughters were heard outside the room and after some minutes D'Aregio appeared, with his shining armour. He sat in front of her, spreaded his legs on the desk and poured some wine in his cup. Natalia's blood was boiling and her eyes were throwing fire. They were for one more night somewhere, spending their money, while she was there cleaning their shit. She couldn't stand anymore this exploitation. She was an assassin after all. D'Aregio looked at her and smiled ignorantly.

"How was your day?" he asked happily, allowing, involuntarily, to Natalia to release her menace. Her face turned red. She stood up hitting her fists on the desk.

"How you dare to ask? You have right in front of you, a skilful former assassin, someone who lived inside the Brotherhood and knows every single, trivial detail about everyone's life. Someone else would kill to be in your place, and have me to work for him. But no! All YOU wanted was a maid and an accountant! How could an assassin be useful after all in this place? No, YOU don't have to steal documents, to bribe people, to eavesdrop any important conversation, or, why not, order something every assassin knows how to do. AN ASSASSINATION! But no, the only thing your men do is eat, drink, gamble and fuck! How stupid of me, to think that I could be useful here! I have lost my job, signore D'Aregio, in order to help you and eliminate the assassins. I crave to prove my loyalty to your Order, and revenge them. But the only thing I have received from you in return, is a constant humiliation. This is not what an assassin like me deserves!"

D'Aregio was looking at her frightened. He stood up, leaning aggressively towards her, ready to slap her. He didn't ever expect being lectured by a woman. If she had been someone else, she would have killed her in a blink of the eye. But her audacity and nerve amazed him. He slowly drunk his wine, cleared his throat and looked right into her big, brown eyes.

"I am sorry signorina Chiari. You, indeed, don't deserve such a behaviour. Now please calm down. It is impossible for me, to discuss with you, if you are in this state." Natalia sat down and drunk some wine in order to calm her nerves. She turned her face towards him, waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

"Well, do you know, signorina Lucia Barnetti?" he asked.

"Of course" replied Natalia. "She was a very accomplished assassin."

"Well, signorina Chiari, this Lucia Barnetti, is really a pain in the ass, and doesn't let us do our job properly. And since you want to prove your loyalty to our Order, I order you to kill her!"

Natalia froze for a moment, but she quickly changed her expression, hoping that D'Aregio didn't notice her instantaneous shock. She never expected this. She knew that someday they would order her to kill someone from her real side, but it had never crossed her mind that this person would be Lucia. D'Aregio was looking at her. No, she wouldn't let Lucia become an obstacle to her plans.

"I'll do it" she answered calmly.


	20. Chapter 20

_Back to the Headquarters! This (small) chapter focuses on Lucia's actions, after Natalia's banishment from the Order. Ezio appears too ;)_

_Enjoy and I'll try to update as soon as possible :)_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The environment in the Headquarters was unbearable and Lucia headed to the rooftop of the building. There, everything was peaceful. Lucia breathed slowly, enjoying night's tranquility and took a leap of faith. Tiber's waters were cold. Lucia went out quickly, sat on a bench next to Tiber's bank and gazed over the water.

When Lucia came back from her mission, after Natalia's banishment, she had to cope with extreme changes for her. After learning everything about her best friend's banishment, she immediately went to Ezio, La Volpe, Machiavelli and Claudia, explaining why Natalia wasn't guilty and that this was a misunderstanding. La Volpe and Machiavelli made her clear that the evidence proved the opposite and Lucia left with her head down from her disappointment.

After some weeks she and some recruits went on a mission and they were caught in an ambush by the guards, immediately assuming that the true traitor was still among them. The relations between the assassins and the recruits were altered. Suspicion had conquered their minds, and trust was a long-lost merit. Later, it was proved that Natalia wasn't the traitor, and that the evidence was planted by this person, who wanted to mislead the assassins. Letitia and the other girl, who saw the traitor, weren't accused, because everyone believed that they were too traitor's victims. Natalia was exculpated from the accusations, but no one mentioned her possible reinstatement to the Order.

For the last months Lucia was trying to find her, but all her efforts went in vain. Natalia seemed to be vanished from the face of the earth. Lucia was disappointed by this turn of events. She hoped that Ezio would support her, but he seemed distant and passive. She couldn't understand, why this man, from the very beginning, was so indifferent over Natalia's case. He flirted her, he slept with her, surely deep down inside, he was feeling something about her. But now, he avoided any conversation or even a hint over this matter. Lucia approached him several times, asking for his help, but he always had an excuse, in order to avoid her. One night she attempted to convince him to join her in her search, but he kindly refused again. Lucia couldn't accept it, and started criticizing his apathy, and involuntarily, driven by her urge to persuade him, she mentioned his intimate relations with her friend. She paused that moment. She realized that she had gone too far. Ezio looked away and sighed. His answer was brief. "It's been over six months since she was excommunicated from our Order and not a day goes by that I don't think about her. I regret not telling her how I feel but perhaps such feelings are a luxury I can't afford. Now my duty as your Master comes first and so I must find the traitor in our midst and not her. Now allow me to leave." Lucia lowered her head in embarrassment. This was the last time she asked him for his help.

Lucia took a deep breath and looked at the moon. She was mesmerized by its beauty. Sometimes she wished she could sleep on the roof and stargaze until the stars would start to fade. She leaned over the water and gazed into her reflection. She wasn't wearing the hood, and her long, blond hair was thrown on her shoulders. She was lost, gazing her figure, when she suddenly realized that a black figure was looking over her from the rooftop behind her.

Without a second thought she started running across Roma's streets, trying to blend with the crowd. But her pursuer was finding her and was getting closer. Lucia was trying not to panic, she could easily beat anyone who was coming against her. She climbed to the closest rooftop. She looked back. The figure was still following her._ 'Faster, FASTER!'_ she thought. Her chaser accelerated and Lucia, trying to avoid him, jumped into a haystack and started running again, taking unexpected turns until she reached a dead-end. She panicked. The figure was approaching. She tried to climb again the wall, the figure, with a dexterous movement, threw her to the ground. Lucia tried to escape. The figure had sat on her back, grasping her wrists. Her weapons were useless now. She started screaming in despair.

"Hush Lucia, it's me" whispered in her ear a voice, which she thought she wouldn't hear again.


	21. Chapter 21

_Enjoy this chapter! It doesn't have action or romance. But be patient ;) There will be plenty of both in the following chapters._

_Thank you for the follows and the reviews :) It's really nice to know what you think of my story :)_

_Have fun and please review :) _

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Lucia shivered.

"Natalia? How? Why are you…?"

"I'll explain everything later" interrupted Natalia Lucia's questions. "Now listen to me. I'll let you escape and you will run to the nearby stable and hide in there. Make sure nobody sees you. I will find you there. Now, bite my hand and go!" Lucia obeyed. Natalia screamed in pain and released her friend.

Lucia started running again. The stable wasn't far. She checked the surroundings for any suspicious movement and entered the stable. A horse neighed, but the others were sleeping. After some seconds Natalia came too. The two friends immediately hugged each other and burst into tears.

"I thought I would never see you again" said Lucia sobbing.

"I had to hide from everyone. Oh Lucia, you can't imagine how much I missed you!"

"Tell me now. Where were you all this time? What were you doing?"

"I was always here, in Roma. I couldn't leave without finding the true traitor."

"And why are you wearing this uniform? And why did you chase me?" asked Lucia and sat down.

"Well, Lucia, things are complicated. I couldn't find the traitor on my own and I joined the Templars. I believed that they would lead me to him. I would reveal his identity to Ezio and everything would go back to normal. But things didn't turn to be so simple. In order to prove my loyalty they asked me to assassinate you."

"And you brought me here to kill me?" screamed Lucia.

"No, no! Calm down! Don't be stupid! I would never kill my best friend! But if I don't, they will. So, Lucia, I ask you, from the bottom of my heart, disappear. Go hide, somewhere, where they will never find you. And when this madness is over and I find the true traitor, I'll inform you, and you can come back and rejoin the Assassins. I am sure that Ezio will understand and accept you back to the Order. Until then, everyone must believe that you are dead."

"Of course, of course" answered immediately Lucia. "I'll go and hide to my brothers."

"Thank you my dear friend!" said Natalia and hugged her friend again.

"Who do you think the traitor is?" asked Lucia.

"I don't know. I wished it was this stupid Letitia. But, sadly, she isn't the traitor, although I am sure that she was the reason I was accused."

"And why didn't you kill her?"

"If she was found killed, they would be sure that I was indeed guilty. Do you have any hint about his identity?"

"No, but it is widely rumored that it is Machiavelli." Lucia paused and took a deep breath. "Ezio told me that he hasn't stopped thinking of you." Natalia smiled widely. She was thinking of Ezio every minute, every day, and she hoped that he did the same. But her face became serious again. She shouldn't let the words of her friend give her further hope for a future yet unknown, while she was in the middle of an important mission. Her feelings for Ezio wouldn't rule her mind for one more time.

"That's nice to know" Natalia replied briefly. Awkward silence fell between the two friends. "I want to ask you one more favor Lucia. Can you give me your dagger? I have to create a crime scene, and I will need it. I promise to buy you a new one." Lucia nodded and gave her what she needed.

"You should go" said Natalia.

"And what about you? What will you after you reveal the traitor?"

"I haven't thought about it yet. My priority now is your safety. So, go, and be careful. No one must see you!" The two friends hugged again.

"Good luck Natalia!" said Lucia and left. Natalia waited for a while and went out. She opened some vials full of the blood of a rabbit, which she had to kill earlier and cook it for the guards. She spilled it everywhere. Among some hays she threw Lucia's dagger. It was the perfect murder scene and no one would realize that it was fake. She wiped her hands from the dirt, looked around in order to make sure that nobody saw her and headed to D'Aregio.

She was feeling relieved. Lucia was alive and she was one step closer to learning the traitor's identity. The first sunbeams appeared in the sky. She looked to the east and waited for the sun to rise. She smiled. After a long time she was happy.


	22. Chapter 22

_Enjoy this chapter and please review! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Ezio, La Volpe, Claudia and Machiavelli were gathered around the desk and gazed at Lucia's dagger. Lucia had disappeared for the last night. Early that morning, a thief came holding carefully her dagger and described vividly the blood-soaked setting of the possible fight. Everybody assumed that Lucia was murdered. No one could speak. They were constantly staring at her weapon, the only thing that proved her presence there.

"She is alive" said Ezio breaking the silence. "I have seen her fighting. Only an army could stop her."

"Or an assassin" said La Volpe and looked directly at Machiavelli.

"Ezio, it is very hard, I know, but you should accept the fact that she is dead" said Claudia.

"No. I am certain that she is not. Her body hasn't been found yet, and until that moment, I will believe that she is somewhere, safe and sound."

"The Templars usually throw the bodies of their victims in the Tiber" said Machiavelli.

"Interesting, Nicolo. Tell us more about the Templars' habits" said La Volpe sarcastically.

"Ezio, this is the only possible explanation. Her long disappearance can't be explained otherwise" interrupted Claudia.

"Signorina Barnetti is not dead, until we have in our hand stronger evidence that will prove the opposite. End of discussion!" growled Ezio and left the Headquarters.

* * *

He was at the same dark candle-lit room. The strong oriental scents were numbing his mind and started controlling his body. The girl in front of him was undressing with slow, sensuous movements. He lied on the bed and she started massaging his back with oil of Moroccan roses. His mind flowed away from the present. He closed his eyes and thought of Natalia. Her pale, soft skin, her rose lips, her blushed cheeks. Her image was vivid. He remembered the warmth of her body, the sense of his hands on her breasts, her smell, a mixture of battle and peach, her quick breath every time he was approaching her.

He turned over. The courtesan was rocking her voluptuous body over him and suffused his chest with oil. But Ezio did not see her. Instead, he was imagining a naked Natalia. Her perfect body, intact by battle wounds, moving carefully over him, her lips tracing his scars, her breasts touching his chest, her hair subtly caressing his torso. He recalled all these miraculous moments he lived with her.

Without a second thought he stood up, opened the courtesan's legs and entered deep inside her. She left a passionate moan. But for him, it wasn't the beautiful ginger girl that moaned, but the girl who stole his heart, and now was disappeared from his life. Images from the past flooded his mind again. He was seeing perfectly Natalia's shining, lustful eyes, craving for a deeper, harder penetration, her breasts moving rhythmically along with his pace, her nails scratching his back from the pleasure. He could remember her moans, her pleas, her orgasms. How he missed her orgasms! Having this little girl below him ecstasized calling his name, griping the sheets and the pillows.

He couldn't be more aroused. The courtesan was moaning constantly, but he didn't listen to her. His thoughts were dedicated to his former lover and the moments of passion he had with her.

"Oh yes Natalia, yes!" he screamed one moment. In his mind he didn't cum inside the courtesan, but inside the girl who dominated his heart and mind. Then he collapsed, trying to catch his breath. The courtesan got dressed. He paid her and left.

He walked away from Rosa in Fiore and other, bitterer memories came to his mind. Natalia's sad eyes every time they parted without saying a word. Her anger every time he ignored her on purpose. He remembered her kneeling on the floor, humiliated and unfairly accused, and him, being too coward to look straight into her eyes, in fear of being heartbroken for one more time.

But now it was too late and he knew it. He had to come back to this painful reality, in which Natalia was vanished from the face of the earth, Lucia was butchered probably by the Templars, a traitor was among them, and a war that didn't seem to end.

* * *

"I have to admit that I didn't expect you to succeed. It seems that your hatred for your former brothers and sisters is greater than the bonds once united you. Well done, signorina Chiari" said D'Aregio and poured some wine.

"Have I proven my loyalty to you?" asked Natalia impatiently.

"Trust is not easily earned, little girl. Trust is like trying to reach the peak of a high mountain. It is difficult to reach the top, but very easy to fall at any moment."

"Wasn't the murder of an assassin enough for you?" Her pulse was accelerating. What else would they order her to do? Assassinate Ezio? How long this parody should go on?

"Let's say, it was a good start." D'Aregio smiled cunningly and drank a little wine. "Soon you will be given new orders. Cheers signorina"


	23. Chapter 23

_A new character is introduced, but I don't own him. _

_Enjoy this chapter and please review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"This period, we have been given a chance we cannot waste" told D'Aregio to Natalia. "We have information that Ezio is focused now on the French troops. It's time for us to strike and weaken him and his allies. Tonight the Cento Occhi gang will attack to the thieves who support the assassins, in order to reduce their strength. After this we will be able to raid their guild and vanish them. You will lead this attack tonight." Natalia nodded.

* * *

The fight had begun. The sound of the blades colliding echoed in the night. The swift, sharp movements designed a unique battle choreography. The Cento Occhi bandits, quick and agile seemed to overtake La Volpe's thieves. But the latter were experienced and they wouldn't fall easily. Natalia was watching from a safe distance. She had explained to the bandits that this fight should appear like a usual brawl, without any Borgia obvious involvement.

The combat was fired up and thieves from both sides were coming for help. Natalia was walking up and down a nearby alley. She was nervous. It was the first time she had to oppose to her real allies. Screams of pain were being heard and she hoped that they weren't by someone she once knew. With the corner of her eye she saw three La Volpe's thieves approaching to the battle scene. She hid and glanced over them for one more time.

She couldn't have been mistaken. This tall, thin figure was engraved in her memory. It was Fabiano. An image came suddenly in her mind. She saw him lying on the ground, with the cold expression of death painted on his face. He helped her once, when she was in need. It was time for her to repay.

She waited to pass by her hiding spot. She straddled from behind, grabbed the two other thieves surrounding him and with two fierce punches knocked them to the ground, leaving them unconscious. Fabiano turned around. His big blue eyes met hers. He was surprised and tried to hit her, but she remained calm, certain and grabbed his wrists avoiding his blast of anger.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Get out of here as soon as possible! Listen to me and don't question what I say!" she said sternly. He looked at her with disbelief, but her eyes were sincere. She released his hands and stepped behind.

"Thank you" he whispered and ran away.

Natalia hid the other two thieves in the back alley, making sure that they would be far away from the wrath of Cento Occhi bandits. Then, she went closer to fight, observing its course. La Volpe's thieves were outnumbered and after a while started fleeing the scene. Their casualties were vast, and they couldn't bear losing one more valuable man.

The Cento Occhi thieves surrounded Natalia waiting for orders. Although they were not used to obeying to a woman's words, they reluctantly listened to her commands. She unwillingly congratulated them and led them to D'Aregio, who waited for them close to the city's west walls. He was on his horse watching over the pack of the uncouth thieves, led by the black dressed female figure. He was proud of their success. He praised them and promised them endless chests with money.

The thieves were celebrating their victory. Natalia despised them, but she had to conceal her true emotions. She observed them one by one. They were the same for her. Loud and barbaric. But one of them wasn't. A one-eyed man was standing behind them wearing the typical clothes a La Volpe's thief would wear. He didn't shout, he didn't clap his hands. He was there, standing silent. His face sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where.

"And of course this victory wouldn't be accomplished without the help of my two good friends!" exclaimed D'Aregio, interrupting her thoughts. "Thanks to our trusted friend, Paganino, who all this time is risking his life by pretending to be a thief loyal to the assassins, we learnt where we would find our enemies. And I would be a foolish man if I didn't acknowledge the aid offered by this beautiful lady here. Welcome to the big leagues signorina!"

Everyone started applauding them, but Natalia didn't hear them. Her heartbeat was deafening her. He was there. The man she was after for so many months was standing in front of her.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello everyone! For those who have played Sequence 7 from Assassin's creed Brotherhood, this chapter will sound quite familiar. Those who have read the previous chapter could see this coming. I am trying to recite the story from Natalia's point of view and I am trying not to give many details over facts that you already know. The story with Paganino was never fully explained and I took the chance to write about it. I hope you like it :) _

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Natalia had many theories about the traitor's identity. But it had never crossed her mind that this person could be a thief. From D'Aregio she learned that Paganino had met Ezio in Venice and that he was the one who helped Cesare attack to Monteriggioni.

Every night and day she was thinking of several ways to reveal his true identity, but most of them were either unrealistic or stupid. She had to find the perfect timing in order to strike and be well prepared for this moment. After the Cento Occhi attack D'Aregio was assigning her to transfer his orders to Paganino. Natalia thought that this was a good chance to know him better and find his weak points, but Paganino was distant, frightened every time he saw her. So, every day, when she had free time, she was following him, wanting to reveal any trivial detail concerning his life. After months of investigation she finally knew where he lived, with whom he talked or what he ate.

* * *

This day D'Aregio sent her off early in the morning. They found out the exact location of the thieve's guild and their spies and they would attack as soon as possible. He only assigned her to give Paganino a letter from Rodrigo Borgia destined to Cesare, in order to transfer it to Castello. Natalia, with the letter in her pocket, walked towards Paganino's house. She knocked and the one-eyed thief opened reluctantly.

"How did you find me?" he asked and stepped back.

"D'Aregio told me" answered Natalia. She opened her pocket and handed to him the letter. "This should go into the hands of the Captain General. He will be at the Castello by night. Is that clear?"

"Yes signorina" he said and nodded. She gave him a grim look and left his place. Sometimes she wanted to pierce his neck with her hidden blades, but she knew she couldn't. Such an act wouldn't allow her to take her revenge and prove to Ezio her innocence.

She left his place. The sun was at the peak of the sky. The summer heat was unbearable. She sat on a bench close to Paganino's house. She closed her eyes and wiped the sweat from her front. Horses' clatters were approaching. She opened her eyes. It was Ezio and La Volpe. She quickly ran and climbed on a nearby rooftop. They were protecting one of their thieves from D'Aregio's guards.

They were fighting valiantly and Natalia couldn't help but admire her former lover's skills. After killing the guards, Ezio and La Volpe approached another thief. They spoke for a while. La Volpe was furious over something and left. Ezio headed towards the east gate. She followed him.

The gate opened. Cesare appeared along with right-hand man, Michelotto. They held a prisoner. Natalia couldn't make out their words but Ezio seemed very concerned. She hadn't seen him for a long time. She would stay there for the rest of the day, gazing at him, daydreaming, if he didn't suddenly move. He mounted a horse and started tailing Michelotto. What could he want from him? She followed him to the Terme di Traiano, to the Terme di Caracalla and then to Colosseum.

Ezio didn't attempt to kill Michelotto. He was waiting hidden and when Michelotto departed, he was calling his recruits. They killed the guards, with whom Michelotto spoke, and stole something from them. When they reached the Colosseum, Ezio and his recruits infiltrated and disappeared from her sight. From the east were approaching numerous guards.

There was no doubt that something important would happen here. The sun began to set.

She had to hurry.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_We are closer to the end now, but the story isn't finished yet :)  
This chapter is small too, but the main storyline is seen at Assassin's Creed Brotherhood in Sequence 7, and here is Natalia's point of view, so I had to add very little things. The following chapter won't have any already-seen-on-the-game scene, so be patient._

_Have fun and please review! I really want to know what you think of my story! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

She whistled and a horse came. She mounted it and rode towards Paganino's house. Every second was precious now. She was racing against time. The horse was galloping as fast as possible and people were stepping aside. After some minutes she arrived at his house.

Natalia dismounted and knocked the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, harder this time and shouted his name. She heard slow steps from behind the door. Oh Dio! If he kept up with this pace her plan would surely fail. He opened the door slowly and looked at her. Her presence there frustrated him.

"What?" he asked.

"There is a sudden change of plans. Captain General will not be at Castello. You will have to deliver the letter I gave you at Colosseum. But you have to go there immediately!"

"All right" he said dully and tried to close the door. Natalia placed her foot and prevented its closure.

"I think I wasn't very clear. You have to go there immediately! It's urgent!" Paganino stared at her angrily, but obeyed. He took the letter, banged the door behind him, and started running towards Colosseum, without looking back at her.

Natalia climbed the wall and stood on the roof. She followed him, wanting to make sure that he would go there in time. They were approaching the Colosseum. Paganino was running on the road, Natalia on the rooftops. She couldn't see Ezio around. Her heart was beating fast. The thought of failure was numbing her. Each footstep, now, wasn't as stable as the previous one. What if she failed indeed? The Templars would learn about the trap she set on Paganino and they would kill her.

Suddenly Paganino stopped, turned around and started running in the opposite direction. Ezio was following him. She wanted to scream and jump from happiness. But she had to postpone her enthusiasm for a while. She took a deep breath and started tailing the two men. She was impressed by their speed. They were both fast enough for their age. Guards were everywhere blocking Ezio from reaching Paganino. His apprentices were appearing gradually. Natalia looked at them and recognized their fighting styles. Although they treated her badly she was happy to see them again. She carried on her way.

Ezio tackled Paganino. He saw the letter and understood that Paganino was the traitor. Paganino killed himself with Ezio's hidden blade. Tears fell from Natalia's eyes. She couldn't ask for anything more. Her plan to reveal the true traitor was completed successfully. Ezio started running again. She instinctively followed her former lover. He headed towards the Headquarters. Natalia followed carefully Ezio on the bridge and climbed again on the nearby wall, reaching easily the rooftop. La Volpe was holding a dagger and was heading towards Machiavelli. Ezio stopped him, and showed him the letter. La Volpe and Machiavelli walked away, having a friendly discussion.

Ezio sighed and looked up to the sky. For one more time, with the corner of his eye, he saw the shadow that was following him. He instantly turned his head. Natalia didn't have the time to react. She wasn't prepared for an encounter with Ezio. She started running again. Ezio climbed the rooftop too and followed her.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I won't hurt you!"

Natalia looked behind and kept running. A misplaced tile caused her to miss her step. She lost her balance and almost fell. Ezio grabbed her from her arm.

Their eyes met. This moment lasted seconds, minutes, maybe hours. Natalia tried to escape from his grip, but he was stronger than her. And this time he wouldn't let her go. With a quick movement he brought her body closer to his. He looked once again into her deep brown eyes. He smirked and he kissed her passionately.


	26. Chapter 26

****_Sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy this chapter and please review :)_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Their lips parted. Natalia's heart stopped. Her eyes filled with tears. Ezio held her face with his hands and caressed her cheeks. They both waited for this moment for a long time. He hugged her and kissed her hair. She could hear again his heartbeat, she could feel the warmth of his breath. She sighed in relief.

"Ezio, I have to explain some things" Natalia said, breaking the silence.

"Not now" he replied and held her tighter.

"No, it is important. Let's find a quiet place to talk." They climbed down from the rooftop and headed towards the Antico district. He grabbed her waist and kept her close to him. Ezio was looking at her and smiled. He was trying to figure out, how this girl had managed to survive in this poisonous city and led him to the traitor, he had been seeking for months. They sat among the ancient ruins.

Natalia sat opposite to him and left some space between them. Although she yearned to be in his arms now, she knew that there was no room for sentimentality in this conversation.

"Ezio, I don't expect your understanding or your forgiveness. For what I am about to tell, isn't the story of a saint."

"What do you mean?" asked Ezio and frowned.

"I didn't want to leave Roma without finding who was really responsible for my banishment. I wanted to reveal, not only the one who falsely accused me, but also the person who betrayed the Brotherhood the night of Picardo's assassination. The first months I tried to find that person on my own, with very little help from several courtesans, who didn't know my identity. But all my efforts went in vain. So…" she lowered her head. She couldn't predict Ezio's reaction for the rest of her narration. She took a deep breath and with her eyes stuck on the ground she carried on. "So I joined the Templars. I mean, I wasn't really their ally. All these months I was pretending. I know, the end doesn't always justify the means, but it was the only way to find out who really betrayed the Brotherhood. I promise, I didn't kill anyone, although I was asked to, and I didn't betray the Brotherhood's secrets."

She looked into his eyes. He had the thoughtful look, he always had. She sighed. A heavy burden was released from the bottom of her heart. She could be guilty in his eyes, but at least she was honest.

"Did they hurt you? Did they try _to take advantage of you_?" asked Ezio angrily. Natalia looked at him surprised. After all the things she had told him, this was the last thing she expected him to ask.

"No" she answered. Ezio smiled and hugged her.

"Then don't worry about anything. You are safe now" he said and kissed her forehead. "So, was Paganino the person who plotted against you and you were unjustly accused?" he asked her.

"No. Paganino wasn't involved in this. Letitia, your sister's courtesan, planted the evidence against me. The girl she called as a witness was paid by her to perjure against me. I never found out why she did that."

"Would you like to take care of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was the reason you were banished from the Brotherhood. You are an assassin. I hope you haven't lost your skills."

Natalia smiled. Punishing Letitia would be the last act of her revenge. After that she would be free to live her life again as she wanted, without any burden of the past. She nodded. Ezio smiled back.

* * *

They approached the Rosa in Fiore. Ezio would inform Claudia and after his signal, Natalia would be free to chase and kill Letitia. Ezio entered in Rosa in Fiore and Natalia waited outside. She was observing the courtesans, who so gracefully were calling their future lovers, or preys if they were to help in the liberation of Roma. The time was passing slowly. But Natalia had learnt to be patient during these months.

Ezio opened the door and waved his hand, calling her in. Natalia entered. Claudia smiled and hugged her.

"Ezio told me everything" she said cheerfully. "She is upstairs in her room. I will guide you there." She grabbed Natalia from her arm. While walking Claudia whispered to her "I was always suspicious about her and to be honest I never liked her arrogance. She was always seeking indulgence and rarely cared about our goal. She deserves it. Her actions didn't ruin only your life." Natalia didn't respond to Claudia's words. She only wanted to assassinate Letitia and get rid of this burden, which she was carrying for months. They stopped outside a door.

"You will knock the door and enter. She will think that you are a client. Good luck!" said Claudia and turned her back.

Natalia knocked the door. "Come in" said a voice lasciviously. Natalia entered. The room was lit only by a candle and filled with exotic odors. A naked female figure was lying on a couch, behind a tulle curtain. Letitia turned slowly towards Natalia. Her seductive movements froze when she saw the assassin. She recognized her and with hasty movements she tried to cover her nudity.

"What do you want?" she screamed. "Why are you here?"

"I don't think that I have to explain to _you_, the reason of my presence here. You are clever enough to understand." Natalia was walking slowly towards her.

"Help! Help! Please somebody help me!" screamed Letitia in distress and hid behind the couch. The metallic sound of Natalia's hidden blades coming out echoed in the room. Letitia covered her ears with her hands and screamed louder. Natalia stood above her.

"You really thought that your actions would remain unpunished?" Letitia looked at her begging for her life. Natalia scowled. "Oh you silly girl!" she said and pierced Letitia's throat with her hidden blades.

She walked out the room. Claudia was standing nearby. She looked at Natalia anxiously. "Is it done?" she asked. Natalia nodded and searched with her eyes for Ezio. "He is not here" said Claudia after guessing Natalia's thoughts. "He is waiting for you at the balcony."

* * *

The moon had reached the top of the sky. Ezio was absorbed by its beauty and didn't hear Natalia's footsteps. She went close to him and caressed his back. He turned towards her and kissed her gently. This kiss was making everything more difficult for her. She had made her decision long ago.

"Ezio, I came to say goodbye."


	27. Chapter 27

_Sorry guys for not updating for so long, but I had examinations during this period and I didn't have enough time to continue this story. I want to thank you for your support!_

_I hope you like it! :) _

_Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 27

He pushed her away, and looked at her in wonder and disbelief. She tried to hug him again and comfort him, but he stopped her. Natalia took a deep breath.

"It wasn't easy for me to make such a decision. But believe me, it's our only choice. Sooner or later, they will discover the part that I played in this story, and then, both of us will be in danger. And Roma needs you Ezio. This city's liberation is put in your hands and my presence here is nothing but a burden. This is why I have to flee Roma and hide."

"No, I won't let this happen" said Ezio firmly. "I have learnt to value the second chances given to my life, and I will not spare this one. You will stay here hidden in the Headquarters."

"But Ezio, they will turn every stone in Roma in order to find me. It is better if they don't find me among you."

"They will search for you everywhere whether you flee or not. So, the safest place to hide is the Headquarters. They will never find its location and you will be surrounded by assassins. I will feel better, if I know that you are somewhere safe and secure, rather wondering if you are still alive. I love you Natalia and I can't stand to lose you again."

Natalia didn't expect ever to hear these words. Until now she believed that she was a mere toy in his hands, just to fulfil his sexual needs. She yearned to listen to this little phrase for months. And now, she was confused. Her feelings were blocking her logic and this was making her decision even harder.

"I never thought that you…" she started saying but Ezio stopped her.

"I understand, but it wasn't easy for me to express my feelings. I am your Master and such feelings are not allowed to me. But now, everything is different. Every day without you, was a day without light in my life. Natalia, will you come back with me to the Headquarters?"

Natalia's eyes were glued to his. Every second that passed in silence, seemed like an eternity. Ezio was waiting impatiently for her answer. His heartbeats were rising.

"I… Ehmm, I mean, Ezio…" Natalia was trying to find the words to express her decision. Her mind was battling her heart. Her well organized plans that would guarantee everyone's safety versus her dream. A dream that was keeping her alive during this period. She knew what she had to say. "Yes, Ezio. I'll come with you!".

* * *

It was a cold January day. Natalia slowly opened her eyes and rolled from her bedside to Ezio's. It was cold. So, he either had a mission quite early in the morning, or she overslept. She smiled and stood up carefully. Lately, it was hard for her to stand up in the mornings. It was very cold and outside it was raining heavily. She looked over the window. She couldn't tell whether it was day or night, everything was cloudy and dark.

She quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. No one was there. She didn't care. Sometimes she needed this calmness, instead of the continuous hustle and bustle. She took a pot and prepared some chamomile. Her back was aching and she needed something to relax her.

She sat on a chair and slowly sipped her chamomile. Pope Alexander was murdered by his own son, Cesare was arrested, she and Lucia became assassins again and went immediately back in action, she was reunited with Ezio. She couldn't wish for something more.

She heard footsteps from the corridor. She stood up and headed towards the main room. Ezio and Ottavio were back, safe and sound, from a mission. She smiled and hugged her lover.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked and hung her arms around his neck. Ezio smiled lovingly.

"It would be a crime if I did so" he whispered in her ear and they both headed to the kitchen. Ezio prepared something to eat and Natalia went back to her chair and her chamomile. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Every day she was falling more in love with this man.

"So, what happened today?" asked Natalia.

"Nothing of great importance. We have Pope Julius on our side, and everything is easier now. But we shouldn't rest. As long as Cesare is alive, we should stay alert!"

"Do you think that he'll manage to escape?"

"Cesare is an ambitious man, and ambitious men are capable of everything. But you shouldn't worry about that. The rivalry between me and Cesare, concerns only the two of us, neither you, nor the Brotherhood. Your only goal for now, is to keep Roma secure and eliminate the last Borgia followers."

"But I want to help you!" she protested.

"I know, and I would love to have you beside me, but I prefer you not to be involved in this. Besides, I have other plans for you" said Ezio and smiled cunningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked and frowned.

"I have found a small villa close to Firenze. You could go and stay there and when this madness is over we could settle down there together and tend a small vineyard. And everything will be over soon, I promise."

"But… But I don't want to stop my service to the Brotherhood now!" she stood up angrily, wanting to protest to Ezio's decision, but her back ached again and she couldn't hide the sudden wave of pain from her face. Ezio smiled to her widely. She stared at him in wonder and suddenly realized something that she, as a woman, should have suspected earlier. She shrugged and smiled back.


	28. Epilogue part 1

_Sorry for the long delay! This fanfic is almost finished and the only thing left to be published is a three part epilogue! I hope you like it :) I am waiting for your reviews! _

* * *

**Epilogue part 1 **

"_What the fuck?"_ Desmond stood up and rubbed his eyes. He was totally confused.

"Really, guys, what the fuck happened there?" he asked loudly the rest of the team.

"What do you mean Desmond?" asked Rebecca calmly, while typing something on her pc.

"I mean _that thing_! The double memories! Ezio's and another girl's!"

"Did this girl happen to be his lover?" asked Shaun indifferently.

"Yes. But he had fucked numerous girls, I didn't see _their_ memories."

"Could you tell me please her name?" asked again Shaun. Rebecca and Lucy giggled.

"Natalia Chiari, I think. Well, this isn't funny. Don't laugh at me!"

"Things are pretty simple Desmond" said Lucy and smiled. "You are her descendant too, and somehow Ezio's and her memories were mixed. Don't forget about the case I mentioned to you, concerning the pregnant woman."

"Natalia Chiari" started narrating Shaun. "Born in Orvieto in 1479. Daughter of Giovanni blah blah blah, nothing interesting yet. Here! Ezio Auditore's apprentice and member of the Roman Brotherhood. She contributed to the Liberation of Rome. She died during childbirth in 1504, after giving birth to a stillborn child." Shaun paused and everyone looked suspiciously at the screen.

"You must be kidding me! How is that possible? I have her memories too. I am sure there must be something wrong!" exclaimed Desmond.

"Don't blame the archives! They have never been wrong, why should they be now?" said Shaun.

"It doesn't make sense! What if there is something wrong with the Animus?"

"There is nothing wrong with my baby! I check it every day, and if there was an anomaly, I would know it" replied Rebecca.

Desmond shrugged in despair. The visions he had, already made him doubt his mental condition, and now this weird story made the things worse. Lucy came next to him and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Desmond. There is surely an explanation in this and I am sure that sooner or later we will find out" she said and smiled, giving him the courage he needed to go through another session.


End file.
